


EOTW: Novella Two: Scorch's Ambition

by Jayie_The_Hufflepuff



Series: Warriors: Series 5.5: Echoes of the War [8]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayie_The_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Jayie_The_Hufflepuff
Summary: Second novella in the EOTW series. Over the seasons, the vicious cats of BloodClan have become the peaceful Society of the Street. But one young granddaughter of Scourge in the Society feels the stirrings of ambition in her heart. When her path to power is unexpectedly blocked, Scorch makes a choice that has consequences for the Society, and for the far-away Clans.





	1. Allegiances

Scorch's Ambition Allegiances

 

**SOCIETY OF THE STREET**

 

**LEADER**

SUNNY – tiny flame-colored tabby she-cat with one white paw and ice-blue eyes

**COUNCIL**

SNIPE - tortoiseshell tom with a tooth-spiked collar  
COBWEB - gray tom with yellow eyes and a tooth-spiked collar  
TOOTH - gray tom with yellow eyes and a tooth-spiked collar  
TALLY - lanky ginger she-cat with white legs and dark amber eyes  
BLINK – ginger tabby tom with a tooth-spiked collar and one gray eye  
SNUGGLE – large black-and-white tom with green eyes  
SHY – sleek black tom with golden eyes  
SNIFF – dark gray tabby tom with a perpetual sniffle  
SUNBEAM – cream tabby she-cat with white paws  
TAWNY – tawny she-cat with a torn ear and green eyes

**HEALERS**

ICICLE – sturdy, sleek-furred, pale gray tom with blue eyes  
BRIGHT – pale cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
BARB – spiky-furred black she-cat with pale green eyes  
TWILIGHT – blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes and a green collar  
SWIPE – scrawny gray she-cat with green eyes

**BORDER GUARDS**

TIRE - black she-cat with yellow eyes and one ear torn away  
SNOWFLAKE – tiny, thick-furred white she-cat with yellow eyes  
CLOUDY – pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes  
PRICKLE – spiky-furred light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
SCRUFF – scruffy dark gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes  
HUBCAP – dark gray tom with pale green eyes  
DOVE – pale gray she-cat with green eyes  
BEETLE – silver tabby tom with yellow eyes

**SELF-RELIANTS**

GLASS - large dark gray tabby tom with pale green eyes  
TUMBLE - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with one green and one blue eye  
DIRTYFUR - brown speckled she-cat with green eyes  
SONG - a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes  
MAX - plump ginger tom with gray eyes  
SHADOW - dark gray tom with golden eyes  
DRIP - small gray-and-white tom with pale blue eyes  
FLASH – bright ginger tom with yellow eyes  
ASH - pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes  
SPECKLEFUR – speckled brown tabby tom with green eyes  
SCORCH – huge pale gray she-cat with golden eyes  
SOOT – tiny black she-cat with one white paw and golden eyes  
PENNY – red-brown tabby she-cat with thick fur  
PUDDLE – black-and-white tom with blue eyes  
BOUNCE – gray tabby tom  
CHATTER – brown tabby tom with golden eyes and a white chest  
BRINDLE – brown tabby she-cat with thin stripes and yellow eyes  
SKIP – scrawny ginger tabby tom with green eyes  
SPIRIT – yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

**TRAINEES**

OPAL – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with hazel eyes  
HOPSCOTCH – light brown tabby tom with white and with crossed yellow eyes, former kittypet  
PEGGY – ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**ELDERS**

SUSHI - large gray tabby she-cat with golden eyes and a tooth-spiked collar  
REDWOOD – huge ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes and a tooth-spiked collar  
BOX - scrawny brown tabby tom  
BURROW - spotted gray tom with green eyes  
RAT - scruffy brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so remember when I said I had no self-control when it came to writing or drawing things for my fanfics? :P
> 
> So here is the reveal for the novella that I'll be writing before I get to book six. The novella will be focusing on Scorch's past. Scorch's Ambition takes place a year after the end of Sushi's Society, so everyone is a year older - that makes Scorch about 3 1/2 years old. That places this fanfic around the beginning of Faded Boundaries on the EOTW timeline, by the way, in greenleaf when Silentpaw and Blazepaw are first made apprentices. I don't have any of the chapters written yet, so yo'll have to wait on that.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greenleaf has arrived once again in twolegplace.

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Novella 2: Scorch's Ambition  
Chapter One

     The sun was bearing down on the cracked stone and looming nests of twolegplace, the heat of greenleaf sweeping through the alleys and streets. Three cats were walking together along one of the various paths, sticking close to the walls of the twoleg nests, to hide in the little shadow there was.

     “I can't wait for leaf-fall to come back,” a thick-furred tom mewed, fluffing out his pelt. "I can't stand how hot it gets in greenleaf. The stone paths get so hot, I can feel my paw pads burning off."

     The cream tabby shook her head. "Prey is more plentiful than ever in greenleaf, Hubcap," she chided the tom. "We should be grateful to have full bellies - the heat isn't a worse problem than scarce prey."

     Hubcap snorted. "You don't have to deal with this thick fur, Sunbeam," he complained. "You've got a short coat - it probably doesn't even bother you."

     "And when leafbare comes, I'll be the one at a disadvantage," Sunbeam told the tom, whiskers twitching. "You'll be glad for your thick coat then."

     The third cat on the patrol hadn't spoken, uninterested in the debate between her peers. As the other two were speaking, she suddenly stiffened, her ears swiveling to catch the sound of something scurrying nearby. She dropped into a hunting crouch, pulling herself forward silently, before lunging at a pile of twoleg debris. She emerged a moment later, a mouse hanging from her jaws.

     Sunbeam and Hubcap trotted over, giving friendly purrs. "Nice catch, Scorch!" Sunbeam mewed brightly.

     Scorch dropped the mouse, giving a pleased flick of her tail. "It should make a good meal for the elders," she rumbled. She scooped it back up in her jaws, listening as her friends continued their chatter.

     The three cats continued on their path to the Home of Elders, the greenleaf sun making the path hot under their paws. Scorch was glad of the mouse in her jaws - she wasn't much one for chatter, and preferred to let Hubcap and Sunbeam carry the conversation when they got in these moods.

     The conversations were much more interesting to her when they turned to the business of the Council, and other important business in the Society. Sunbeam and Hubcap were close to her age, she had known them growing up, and enjoyed their company - but it didn't hurt that they both held prominent positions in the Society. Hubcap was a border guard, and Sunbeam was a member of the Council. Scorch always tried to keep up to date with the goings-one of the Society through what they told her, and she visited the Council Home often.

     Her ears perked as she heard Sunbeam telling Hubcap, "We just finished settling a dispute between a few of the younger self-reliants and some local kittypets."

      "What was the dispute?" Hubcap asked.

     Sunbeam flicked her tail as she explained, "The self-reliants were scavenging from garbage cans near the kittypets' nests, and the kittypets were angry because their twolegs kept locking their doors because they blamed the kittypets for the theft, and they couldn't get outside anymore. We decided that self-reliants shouldn't scavenge from that area anymore.”

     Scorch frowned. That seemed too quick to give up a valuable food source for Society cats who lived there. She let the mouse slide in her jaws so she only grasped the tail between her teeth, able to speak now that her jaws weren't filled with mouse fur. “The Council could have asked them to at least share information in exchange for the food supply,” she suggested. “Movements of twolegs, threats like new dogs in the area, that sort of thing.”

     The cream tabby shrugged. “It's their twoleg nest,” she pointed out. “They have more right to it than the Society does. Besides, ruling in their favor might create some good will and trust there, which we could certainly use with the kittypets – they know more about twolegs' movements than we do.”

     Scorch considered her words for a moment before shrugging. There was some sense in what she'd said. “There's certainly no harm in having more allies,” she agreed. “But these cats need to understand that Twolegplace belongs to the Society.”

     “But kittypets don't,” Hubcap said. “Not the ones that don't choose to join us. The twoleg nests where they live are their territories – we can't just steal them.”

     “I didn't mean it like that,” Scorch protested. “I just mean, we have to make sure it's clear that the rest of Twolegplace is under the rules of the Society. Even if kittypets don't choose to join us, and if rogues don't choose to become self-reliants, they must know about and respect our laws if we're going to live in the same space.”

     Sunbeam and Hubcap both murmured agreement. The conversation fell away to a brief silence. Scorch waited a few moments before asking, “Is there anything else interesting going on for the Council?” Sunbeam was surprisingly clever and quick-witted for such a bright, cheerful cat, but she was also something of a gossip. Scorch always got her best news about the Council's proceedings from her.

     “Well, it's possible Snipe might be retiring soon,” Sunbeam mewed with a shrug.

      _That_ got Scorch's attention. “Oh really?” she mewed, trying to to keep her tone light, to mask her interest. “What makes you say that?”

     “He's been sort of hinting at it lately,” Sunbeam told her. “Complaining about his joints aching, and saying he'll be sad to not be around the Council Home so much anymore. He's the oldest cat on the Council, after all, and he deserves some rest after everything he went through in BloodClan.”

     Hubcap sighed. “We've all got a while to go before we can get any rest,” he mewed morosely. “Tire caught a cough a few days ago, and we've all had to do extra shifts since the healers told her to take some time off. Night shifts are the worst – I can't feel my paws by the end.”

     Sunbeam caught Scorch's gaze, rolling her eyes. Hubcap loved to complain, about everything and anything. He didn't mean any harm by it, and even for all his complaining he did his job well and never shirked his duty. In truth, he seemed to enjoy his work – sometimes Scorch thought he complained just to have something to say.

     But her thoughts were too distracted to let her return Sunbeam's amusement. _Snipe is retiring._ She couldn't say she was surprised – Snipe was the second-oldest cat in the Society. But this was very interesting news for her, for one reason in particular – it was one of the laws in the Code of the Street, which the Society lived by, that the Council must have ten members at any time. So if Snipe retired, they would have to pick a new member for the Council.

     Some new emotion, something like desire, and pride, began stirring in her chest. Scorch lifted her head, glancing at Sunbeam. She knew the workings of the Council better than any cat. She was one of the strongest self-reliants, a good hunter, and smart. This was something she had wanted for seasons – the chance to do the most to serve her Society, to have the power to do the most good she could for them. All she had to do was earn the new Council position, and she would become one of the most powerful, respected cats in the Society. And now her chance was finally here.

**SCENEBREAK**

     Her tail was still curled with pleasure at the thought as they finally reached the Home of Elders. The twoleg nest they used as the elder's den had been abandoned for seasons – it wasn't large, but it was cozy, with lots of plush nests scattered around, and the elders seemed to like it well enough. Part of the door's wood had rotted in the corner, leaving a gap large enough for the three cats to push through.

     Scorch blinked as her eyes adjusted to the change in light. There were windows in the nest that light streamed through, but it was darker than the sun-bright streets. As she shouldered her way through the rotted gap in the wood, she saw that most of the elders were lounging in their nests. Box was curled up in his nest, his brown sides rising and falling gently as he snored. Burrow's nest was empty – Scorch supposed he was out for a walk. Redwood and Rat were in their nests, lifting their heads as the young cats walked in. “It seems we have visitors,” Rat croaked, giving a friendly flick of her scruffy tail. “Nice to see you all again.”

     Redwood rose to sitting, sniffing in their direction. “Are those for us?”

     Prey hung from the jaws of all three cats now. Hubcap had caught a vole, Sunbeam a pigeon and a mouse. Scorch had caught two more mice, which all hung from her jaws by their tails.

     Sunbeam nodded, setting her load down in front of her paws. “Some of it, yes,” she purred. “We decided to give the trainees a break and look after you ourselves.”

     Rat's whiskers twitched. “They can't always be worrying after us if they're going to keep up with their training,” the she-cat purred in amusement. “Besides, they're young. They should have some fun.”

     “It's not like we work them into the ground,” Sunbeam protested, whiskers twitching. “They need to train if they're going to be able to look after themselves.” She set her pigeon in front of Redwood, carrying her mouse to Box's nest, even as the tom snored.

     Redwood began digging into the pigeon, glancing at Rat. “Compared to our training back on Scourge's guard, these cats have it easy,” he commented, his tone becoming more subdued. Rat's green gaze grew softer for a moment, memories flickering there.

     Scorch's ears perked in interest. The tooth-spiked collar that hung around Redwood's neck marked him as a former member of Scourge's guards, back when the Society of the Street was still the vicious BloodClan. She had heard stories of those cruel days, but she hadn't been alive for it herself. Even her mother had only been a kit at the time, and barely remembered it.

     As Sunbeam and Hubcap started chatting with the other elders, Scorch approached the nest in the far corner of the den, hidden behind a wall that came out part of the way. An elderly tabby was curled up in the nest, her eyes closed and her sides rising and falling in a gentle rhythm. Once, she had been a muscular cat, larger than most, but now she looked frail, muscle wasted away from age. A blue, tooth-studded collar hung around her neck.

     Scorch almost thought the cat was sleeping as she approached her. But as she dropped the mice in front of her nest, she reached out and touched her nose to the cat's pelt. The cat's golden eyes fluttered open. “Hello, Sushi,” Scorch mewed.

     Sushi lifted her head, blinking groggily. After a few moments, recognition flickered in her golden gaze. “Hello, Scorch,” she purred weakly, brushing her muzzle against Scorch's. Not for the first time, Scorch reflected on how similar the she-cat looked to herself. They both had the same large, muscular frame, though Sushi's age had made her thinner. They had the same golden eyes, the same thick pelt, and the same gray pelt, though Scorch's was much lighter. She was proud to have inherited so much from Sushi – she had been a powerful leader in her day, and the whole Society loved and respected her.

     The elder's gaze flitted to the mice at Sushi's paws. “Are those for me?” she asked, a tinge of amusement to her tone. “I'm not sure how I'd manage three of those.”

     Scorch's whiskers twitched. “I thought we could share them,” she explained.

     Sushi gave a small nod of assent. Scorch settled on the ground beside her mother's mother, splitting the three mice between them. A companionable silence stretched on as both cats ate. Scorch wasn't a sociable cat, and she didn't often enjoy spending a lot of time talking with cats. Sunbeam and Hubcap were exceptions, though even they got grating at times. Sushi was another. Scorch respected her kin for her strength and her wisdom, and for the harrowing tales she told of her younger days. She knew the she-cat had suffered a lot before she had risen to the leadership of the Society. She only hoped she could be as great a leader as Sushi had been one day.

     After a while, Sushi finally finished eating, licking the last of her meal from her muzzle and paws. As she groomed she asked, “So, is there any news I should know about? I feel like I can never keep up, now that I'm retired.”

     Scorch glanced at the elderly she-cat. She had mulled over whether to mention Snipe's retirement, and her hope of taking his place, for a while. Finally, she told Sushi, “The Council settled some matter with some local kittypets about whether self-reliants could scavenge from a local food source. Sunbeam also mentioned that Snipe might be retiring.”

     Sushi's gaze sharpened with interest. “Did she, now?” the elder murmured. Scorch saw the elder giving her a knowing look. “What do you think about it?”

     “Well, it's not surprising,” Scorch mewed carefully. “Snipe is older than most of the elders.”

     “That's not what I meant,” Sushi cut her off. “You've got your eye on the Council position that will be left open when he retires, don't you?” Scorch gave a noncommittal shrug in reply. “It's okay, Scorch,” the elder said in a more gentle tone. “You've always been ambitious, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing. As long as you use it for the benefit of your Society, and not just for yourself.”

     Scorch lowered her head a little. “I know that,” she murmured. “I want to do the most I can to help my Society. And I think I can do that best on the Council.”

     Sushi looked thoughtful for a few moments. Scorch thought she caught a flicker of worry in her eyes, but it was gone as soon as she had noticed it. “Well, in that case, you should probably talk to your mother about it,” she told Scorch. “She can tell you more about the process of applying for a Council position. But wait until Snipe actually retires – no need to act on a rumor that might not even be true.”

     The younger cat nodded slowly. Her paws itched to get started on earning her new place in the Society, but she knew that Sushi was right. There was no point in seeming over-eager, and if Snipe wasn't really planning on retiring, she didn't need to make him think she was treading on his tail. “I'll wait, then,” she decided. “But I'll start training right away. My hunting, my fighting, anything they might want to test me on for the Council position.”

     There was another pause from Sushi. “Scorch... just make sure you're doing this for the right reasons,” she finally murmured, her golden gaze filled with urgency as she gazed at the younger cat.

     Scorch felt a flicker of annoyance. “You think I'm not a good choice for the position?” she asked, trying not to sound offended.

     “Oh, you would be a great pick for the Council,” Sushi assured her. “I know you would be. What I mean is, make sure you're doing this to help the Society. I know you already said it, but this is important.” Dull horror flashed in her eyes, her golden gaze becoming distant, as if she were seeing some vision of her violent past. “I've seen for myself what happens when a cat tries to take power for all of the wrong reasons. You have no idea what kind of horrible things I had to do to survive in BloodClan. That's why my kits and I built the Society the way we did, with ten cats on a Council to balance out the leader's control. That way, no one cat can have too much power, and a cat like Scourge can't rise again.”

     For a moment, Scorch felt a rush of pity for the elderly she-cat, her annoyance fading. She pressed her muzzle against Sushi's cheek, mewing, “You did what you had to, in order to survive,” she reminded the old she-cat. “Everything you did was for the good of your family.”

     Sushi gave a small shudder, her gaze becoming focused again. “That doesn't make it any easier to bear,” she murmured. “But you're right. I did horrible things under Scourge's control, because it's what I had to do to keep my family alive. That's why I never want to see cats trying to take power for the wrong reasons.”

     “Well, I'm not Scourge,” she assured her kin, whiskers twitching. “I just want to help my Society in the best way that I can. I'm not going to start forcing families to separate or killing cats on a whim any time soon.”

     Sushi watched her for a few moments more. Then, she gave a small sigh. “I know. You know me – I just worry. I worry about Scruff and Soot too, all three of you. I feel like I've spent my whole life worrying about my family. I can't stop now, even though you're all safe in the Society.”

     Scorch gave a comforting murmur in reply. The she-cat had tried to play down her desire for the position for Sushi's sake. She knew her elderly kin worried about these things, and after everything she had seen with Scourge, she couldn't really blame her. But for as long as she could remember, she had wanted the leadership of the Society.

     Ever since she had watched her family build it out of scratch, she had admired that power and control, the ability to make new worlds and laws out of chaos. To make an entire twolegplace full of cats bend to the rule of your new laws, because they respect you that much. Scorch wanted that for herself, she ached for it, to be the one respected like that, the one who could give the orders and make the laws. Not that she would change the code that Sushi had worked so hard to make – but it would be under her control, and so would every cat in twolegplace. As their leader, she would be able to make the Society the best that it could possibly be, and do her best for every cat there.

     And now, the opportunity to get that power was just one cat's retirement away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, so the first chapter of Scorch's Ambition is finally posted. :D
> 
> It's really nice to get back to writing about the Society. I love the Clans, don't get me wrong, but the Society is mine, you know? The structure and how it's built, it's based on the Clans so it's not entirely my creation, but it's more mine than the Clans are. And it's fun to explore more of how they function and such. And plus, I just love these cats. :D It's great to write about Sushi again, and we'll get to see more cats from SS in the following chapters.
> 
> It's also fun to show some new ones too, though. Sunbeam and Hubcap were fun to come up with personalities for. ^^ And it's nice to see Scorch have some friends, even if she finds them a little annoying at times, and she /may/ have some more politically-based motives for being friends with a Council member and a border guard. :P
> 
> Scorch herself is fun to explore here too. We haven't really seen much of her personality yet, and I wanted to show that she's ambitious, but not necessarily cruel.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council is making an announcement some days later.

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Novella 2: Scorch's Ambition  
Chapter Two

     “Scorch?”

     The she-cat glanced back at the alley behind her. Sunbeam was approaching her, her tail giving a friendly flick behind her. Scorch abandoned the cardboard box she'd been practicing her battle moves on, turning to face her friend. “Sunbeam,” she greeted. “What's up?”

     “The Council is making an announcement today,” Sunbeam told her friend. “I figured you'd want to be there for it.” There was a meaningful edge to her mew.

     Scorch understood immediately. _Snipe's retirement._

     She turned back to the cardboard box, shoving it back towards her nest. She'd made her den in a narrow alley, where twolegs rarely ventured, tucked between the red-brick wall of a twoleg nest, and flat wooden boards that were leaned against the wall. Her nest was filled with various bits of fluff from twoleg debris, along with bits and pieces of shiny twoleg things that she found interesting. There were various objects she used for battle practice as well, since she wasn't much one for asking other cats to practice with her. She liked using the cardboard box – it was lightweight, and moved after being struck, giving the impression of a moving opponent.

     Once she'd put it away out of sight, she returned to Sunbeam. “I'm coming.” Sunbeam began leading Scorch out of the alley, out into a larger street area. As Scorch walked beside her friend, she thought about the coming announcement. It had been five days since Sunbeam had told Scorch about Snipe possibly retiring. Since then, the she-cat had become even more reclusive, spending all of her time practicing her hunting and battle skills. She wanted to be as prepared as possible for whatever the Council would test her on. The more she practiced, the more confident she became. She was one of the strongest cats in the Society – how many other self-reliants would be able to match her?

     She allowed Sunbeam to lead her through Twolegplace to the Council Home. It didn't take them long to get there – when Scorch had moved out of the Council Home, where her mother had raised her, she had made her nest very close by, so she could keep up with the latest news from the Council and visit easily. They padded into the building together, where a crowd was already gathering.

     Cats were gathered in front of a garbage can that the Council had dragged into the den for announcements. The Council were gathered in a semi-circle behind the garbage can, while the leader stood on top of the garbage can, looking down at the crowd gathered below. Scorch spotted her littermates in the crowd; after a quick farewell to Sunbeam, she approached Scruff and Soot. She mewed a brief greeting before sitting beside her brother. They all looked up at the tiny tabby standing atop the garbage can.

     Sunny's flame-colored pelt was sleek and well-groomed, her ice-blue eyes glowing with pride as she looked down on the cats of her Society. She was tiny for a grown cat, with a rounded build and soft pelt that made her look more fit to be a kittypet than a wild cat. But strength and pride blazed in her eyes, the tiny cat holding herself with the proud stance of a leader.

     Once every cat had settled, she called, “Cats of the Society, Council member Snipe has an announcement he would like to give.” She hopped down from the garbage can, stepping back to sit among the Council. A tortoiseshell tom padded stiffly out of the crowd of Council members, bunching up his hind legs painfully before leaping onto the garbage can. Scorch saw white speckled through his dark tortoiseshell pelt and muzzle, and how his tooth-spiked collar hung loosely around his bony frame.

     “I have decided that it is time for me to retire,” Snipe rasped, giving a weary flick of his tail. A few cats in the crowd murmured their surprise, but most seemed unfazed. Looking at Snipe now, he seemed frailer than most of the elders. “I'm too old to go on like this, training the young cats, and keeping up with my duties. I only stayed on as long as I did to try and make up for serving as Scourge's guard, and to try and help build a better Society.”

     He glanced at Sunny, expression softening. “But the Society has proved to be a safer way for Twolegplace cats to live than BloodClan ever was. Sushi made Twolegplace safe again, and Sunny continues to keep the peace and prosperity of the Society. I'm confident that my work with the Council has made Twolegplace a better place, and I am content with what I've done. I'm ready to retire.”

     As Snipe finished, the crowd began to pick up the cheer, “Snipe! Snipe!” Cats called in bright, golden cheer, crying out their approval. Despite his past as a guard of Scourge, Snipe was well-liked and respected, and had done much to make Twolegplace the peaceful place it was now. Despite her own reasons for wanting him to retire, Scorch was glad to know he would be resting at last.

     Snipe dipped his head to the crowd one last time, looking touched by the crowd's reaction, before leaping down from the garbage can. He was greeted by his mate, Dirtyfur, who purred as she pressed her muzzle against his cheek, her spiky pelt fluffed out with joy. Their kits Specklefur, Barb, and Prickle swarmed them too, purring loudly. Snipe's legacy was a proud one – his mate and son were self-reliants, but Barb was a healer, and Prickle was a border guard. He had a lot to be proud of, now that his work was done.

     Sunny leaped back up onto the garbage can, calling the crowd's attention back to her. “Since Snipe is retiring, the Council will have to appoint a new member to fill his position,” she announced clearly. “Trainees will be sent to all corners of Twolegplace to spread the news. In three days' time, we will begin reviewing applicants for the new Council position. Any cat who wishes to apply for the new position must meet the Council here at dawn, three days from now.” Sunny hopped down from the garbage can, signaling the end of the meeting.

     Excited murmurs broke out from the crowd. “A new Council position is open, huh?” Scruff meowed aloud. “I bet plenty of cats will be trying out for that one.”

     Scorch lifted her chin. “I'll be with them,” she revealed to her littermates. “I'm applying for the new Council position.”

     Soot looked at her sister in surprise, but Scruff didn't seem fazed. “I thought you might,” he mewed gruffly. “You've always had your eye on that sort of thing.”

     “It just seems like a lot of responsibility,” Soot mewed. The small she-cat was nearly identical to Scourge in size and appearance, but she had none of his ambition, or cruelty. She was the gentlest of the littermates, quiet and calm, with a soft mew. “The Council cats have to vote on all of these issues, they have to train the trainees, keep cats from breaking the peace, welcome any newcomers into Twolegplace...”

     “I think she gets the point, Soot,” Scruff cut his sister off gruffly, though his whiskers were twitching. He turned back to Scorch, saying, “But she's right. Being a Council member is a lot of responsibility and work. And getting a position like that isn't easy – a lot of more experienced and older cats will be applying, or cats who have served as border guards or healers. It'll be stiff competition.”

     Scorch flattened her ears back, trying not to look offended. “I know that,” she said in a clipped tone. “But with some of the Council members already getting pretty old, they might want to start bringing in some younger cats for the Council. And cats who have been busy with jobs like guarding the border and healing cats won't have had time to keep up with the current news from the Council and how they handle things. I have – I've been studying the Council for seasons.”

     Scruff shrugged. “I know better than to think I can talk you out of this,” he said, though his tone was tinged with amusement. “I'm just saying, only so many cats get to be on the Council.”

     Soot brushed her muzzle against her sister's neck, purring, “But if that's what she wants, she should go for it! I know you'd be a great Council member, Scorch. You work harder than any cat I know, and you're smart. I know you could do it.”

     Though she wasn't as cuddly as her sister, and shifted away uncomfortably from Soot's nuzzling, Scorch allowed herself a small purr at her encouragement. “Thank you,” she said to her littermates. “I think I'll go talk to our mother about it now. I'll see you two later.” With a final mew of farewell, she turned and padded away, approaching the Council members.

     The cats of the Council were still sitting where they had been for the meeting. Sunny was speaking with a dark gray tabby, whiskers twitching over something. Both cats looked up as Scorch approached. “Hello, Scorch,” Sunny mewed brightly.

     Scorch dipped her head to the tiny leader. “Hello, Mother, Father,” she mewed respectfully to her parents. “Can we talk?”

     Sunny glanced back at the other Council members briefly. “Will you all excuse me for a bit?” she asked. “I need to talk to my daughter.”

     The Council easily agreed. Sunny, Scorch, and Sniff made their way out of the Council Home, making their way onto the cobblestone clearing just outside. “So, what's on your mind?” Sniff asked, glancing with a purr at his daughter.

     “Snipe's retirement.” Scorch glanced evenly at her mother as she admitted, “I want to try out for the new Council position.”

     Sunny didn't look surprised. “I had a feeling you might,” she mewed, her ice-blue gaze sharp with understanding. Scorch towered over her tiny mother in stature, and was even taller than her father, but Sunny's sharp intelligence and commanding presence never failed to make Scorch feel like a tiny kit. “You've always been very interested in the Council – I thought you might want to join one day.”

     Sniff purred, touching his nose to his daughter's cheek. “You should definitely go for it.” Scorch fought the urge to flinch away from the touch of his muzzle – her father's perpetual sniffle often left his nose runny, which was not comfortable to feel touching against her fur. “You're smart and you're strong – you'd make a great Council member.”

     Scorch gave a grateful flick of her tail. “Thank you,” she mewed, her tone less stiff than usual. Wet nose aside, her father was actually a fairly laid-back cat, encouraging and easy to get along with. She appreciated his support, especially now. He would be one of the cats to decide whether she would get to be on the Council.

     “Yes, you would be a good Council member.” Sunny's tone had become more serious now, her ice-blue gaze locking with Scorch's. “But I need to make sure you understand that you're not going to be given any favors because of who your parents are. Your father and I love you more than anything, but we have to do as the rest of the Council wants, and we have to make sure we pick the cat who is best for the job. If you really want this position, you'll have to earn it.”

      _What, like_ you _earned the leadership of the Society?_ Scorch thought privately. But she knew better than to voice that thought. “I know,” she told her mother. “I won't expect any special treatment.” Not that she needed any. She knew that she didn't need to be the leader's daughter to get on the Council – she was smart enough and strong enough to earn it on her own merits.

     Sunny's expression became lighter. “Good,” she mewed, her tone bright again. “Well, we're waiting three days to start applications so that everyone has a chance to hear about it and learn how the application process works. A trainee will probably drop by your den to tell you about the process in the next few days, but we might as well tell you about it now. First, you'll be required to make a speech in front of the whole Council saying why you want to be on the Council, why you think you deserve the position, how you plan to use it to help the Society, and so on. After your speech, the Council will ask you questions about what you've said and whatever else they need to know, which you must answer to the best of your ability.”

     “After that, each Council member will assess you individually,” Sniff added. “You'll have a brief training session with each cat, where they will test you on hunting, fighting, knowledge of Twolegplace, the Society, our laws and history, and so on. Depending on how many applicants there are, and how much time each training sessions takes, this part can take a few days.”

     Sunny continued, “After that, the Council will meet for a vote. After maybe a day or two of deliberation, the cat that gets the most votes from the Council, after perhaps some rounds of elimination, will be announcement to be the new member of the Council.”

     Scorch nodded thoughtfully, listening carefully as her parents laid out the process of applying. “That all makes sense,” she said after a few moments. “Thank you for letting me know. I'll start working on my speech right away, and I'll keep training for the rest of it.”

     “Good.” Sunny curled her tail, looking proud. “I'm glad to see you really taking an interest in helping the Society. I know you would be great at this.” She brushed her muzzle against Scorch's shoulder, purring. “Just know that we love you, and we're proud of you, no matter what.” Sniff purred his agreement, blinking slowly.

     The self-reliant nodded, giving a small purr in response. “I know,” she said. But she wasn't focused on her parents anymore – her thoughts were still fixed on the upcoming application process. Her mind was already going over ways to phrase this thought and that for her speech, and what hunting moves or battle tactics she still had to work on. She had to be prepared as possible in three days' time, and she didn't want to waste a moment of it.

     This was her shot, at last, and she wasn't throwing it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I am not throwing away  
>  My shot!  
> I am not throwing away  
> My shot!  
> Hey, yo, I'm just like my country  
> I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
> And I am not throwing away my shot!_
> 
> *cough* Yeah, that last line totally wasn't a reference to anything. :P Honestly, that did feel like a good sentiment to end the chapter on, I just tweaked the wording to make it more of a Hamilton reference.
> 
> Anywhoo, here is the second chapter of Scorch's Ambition. Sorry for the wait (though it wasn't a long one - five days), but I had school stuff to work on, and I wanted to get some of the ref sheets for Code of the Forest done first.
> 
> So here we get to see Snipe retire, as well as a bit of his family. ^^ At first, I was going to have Dirtyfur's mate be Bristle, which is why her kits look a fair bit like him, but then I realized I wanted Snipe to have a family, so I made her his mate instead. So instead, Bristle gets to be her brother, and she has scruffy fur like him (though not quite as spiky.) I have also decided that Snipe is bisexual and had a crush on Barley when they were growing up together. :P Dunno, I just like the thought. Maybe they would have ended up together if Barley had stayed in Twolegplace, but as it stands, Barley loves Ravenpaw more than anything (in my 'verse), and Snipe found someone to love. :)
> 
> We also get to see more of Scorch's family here. I hope you liked seeing more of Soot and Sniff's personalities, and more of Scruff (though we already got introduced to him in the last chapter of Sushi's Society). And we get to learn about the process of applying for the Council. It's a bit more complicated than the leader just picking who works with them. ^^ We'll get to see that process actually playing out in the next few chapters. I will try to have the next one posted soon, but school definitely comes first right now, and the work load is getting heavier.
> 
> On a note that is semi-related, I am trying to decide something that pertains to Code of the Forest (book five in the EOTW series, for those who don't know). There was an event in COTF, and I'm trying to figure out the name for that event (you know how the quest to find Midnight is the Sun-Drown Quest, the journey to the lakes is the Great Journey, and the battle with the Dark Forest was the Dark Battle? Like that.) I'm stuck on a name, though, so I've made a poll to try and see what name people prefer. So if you've read COTF, and want to help me decide on a name for the event, if you would click on the link below and vote on which name you like best, that would be great. :)
> 
> WARNING, SPOILERS FOR BOOK FIVE: CODE OF THE FOREST: https://strawpoll.de/grf1d1y


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorch goes to give her speech to the Council

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Novella 2: Scorch's Ambition  
Chapter Three

     Scorch was at the Council Home long before dawn on the third day. She waited in the darkness of early morning, enjoying the cool morning breeze over her pelt. The heat of greenleaf would return once the sun had risen – the coolness was a brief blessing.

     At first, the she-cat was alone. But as the first lights of dawn began to spread over the cobblestones, more cats began to gather, sitting around the clearing in front of the Council Home, glancing at the den with varying expressions of anxiety and hope. Scorch kept a little apart from the rest of them, but kept an eye on the cats gathering nearby, who were about to become her competition.

     The oldest cat there was a border guard named Tire. The black she-cat had gray speckling her muzzle, but she still had the muscle of a fighting cat, and one ear was torn away, showing a life of battles. “I've been a border guard for the Society as long as there's been a Society,” Scorch heard her explaining to one of the younger cats. “I'm getting a little slow for patrolling the borders all day, but I figure I can try and pass on some of what I've learned as a member of the Council before retiring.”

      _But a Council member has to be able to keep up with training young cats,_ Scorch thought privately. _If you can't keep up with patrolling the borders, you won't keep up there either._ As much as she respected the old border guard, she somehow doubted the Council would want to pick a cat that old. There were already several old members in the Council, who would all retire at similar times, leaving a lot of vacancies at once. They didn't need another one.

     There were a few other border guards, but most of the cats sitting there were self-reliants. Prickle and Dove were sitting together, chatting quietly, while Ash, Specklefur, and a few others were gathered nearby. Scorch didn't see any healers in the group. That didn't surprise her – while being a border guard wasn't a very specialized profession, and a cat might take that position as a stepping-stone to getting a higher rank, healers were different. They were often dedicated to healing the cats of the Society, and trained for that express purpose. Scorch doubted that many of them would want to give up their life of healing just to get more power.

     A flash of rusty-brown fur caught Scorch's eye. She saw a young self-reliant named Penny approaching the crowd of cats, coming to sit near Scorch. “Hey,” she mewed quietly.

     “Hey,” Scorch returned briefly. She couldn't say she was surprised the young she-cat was there. At two greenleafs old, Penny was just barely old enough to qualify for the Council. Somehow, Scorch doubted the Council would pick a cat with that little experience. But Penny was sharply intelligent, an a good hunter. She would make a good contender for the Council once she had more experience.

     Penny seemed to sense that Scorch didn't want to talk. She fell in an easy silence, apparently content just to watch the sun as it began to peer over the high walls of the Council Home.

     Once the sun passed the height of the Council Home, a cat padded out of the den, giving a flick of her tail in greeting. Scorch recognized her mother. “Hello, cats of the Society!” Sunny called out to the gathered crowd. “Today, we will begin the process of choosing the new member of our Council. Since you are all here, I assume you are all applying for the position. Our trainees should have explained it all to you – first, you must make a speech to the Council. The Council is waiting inside the den – we will hear your speeches one by one. Anyone hasn't made a speech yet must wait out here. We'll call you in when it's your turn. Once you've made your speech, you can stay inside and listen to the others.” She glanced at the crowd of applicants, before her ice-blue gaze settled on Prickle. “You can come in first,” she told the she-cat.

     Sunny led Prickle into the Council Home, leaving the rest of the cats outside. The sun continued to rise as the day stretched on. Occasionally, Sunny would come back outside, and fetch a new cat inside. Barb, Ash, and Dove all went inside before Sunny finally chose Scorch. “Come on,” she mewed to her daughter, beckoning with her tail. She led the larger she-cat into the Council Home. As Scorch ducked in through the doorway, she saw the Council gathered in a semi-circle in front of the garbage can. The applicants who had already spoken were sitting and lying off to one side of the den, along with Opal, Hopscotch, and Peggy, the Society's trainees who lived in the Council Home. They all watched as Sunny led Scorch to stand in front of the Council, then bounded back to the garbage can, leaping atop it and stand on it, looking over the Council and Scorch.

     Scorch felt a brief flicker of anxiety as she stood alone in front of the most powerful cats in the Society, their gazes boring into her pelt. Then, she shook it off. She had nothing to be worried about. She already had her speech planned, she had the experience and the skills for the job.

     “You may begin your speech whenever you are ready,” Sunny informed her from her spot atop the garbage can.

     After taking a deep breath to steady herself, Scorch began. “Thank you for letting me speak here today, members of the Council.” She inclined her head respectfully to the Council members for a few moments, before lifting her head and continuing. “I came here today because I believe that this opportunity is the best way I can help serve my Society. I have lived as a self-reliant of the Society for a greenleaf and a half, and in that time I have done my best to learn about the laws of the Society, and the proceedings of the Council. I have spoken to members of the Council, Border Guards, and Healers to try and learn all of the ways the Society functions, to try and get as much experience as I can. After moons of learning about various Council rulings, the way the laws are interpreted and used, and how various cats of the Society live, I believe I have learned a lot that can help me be a good member of the Council.”

     Scorch held her head high. "Our Society is still young," she called out clearly. "Many of our members were alive when These streets were ruled by BloodClan, and when Scourge was a real threat to the freedom of every cat, and not just a name to frighten kits. That kind of cruelty and lawlessness is not easily washed away, not while the cats who lived like that still walk these streets. We must be firm in upholding our new laws, so they are not challenged. Only if we lay a strong enough foundation will the Society survive. We must make sure we have the respect of the cats within the Society, and the other cats who inhabit Twolegplace with us.”

     “If we are to have any cat's respect, and if we are to uphold the laws of the Society, our Council must be strong enough to meet any challenge against our laws. I believe I can help bring the Council that strength. I can pass on my skills at hunting and fighting, and my knowledge of the Society and its laws, to the trainees, and I can help make the hard decisions that will keep our Society strong. We must protect our ideals, and make sure they are strong enough to endure for generations. And we must keep Twolegplace safe for every cat.” She dipped her head, settling onto her haunches to signal the end of her speech. “Thank you.”

     For a few moments, no cat spoke. The Council shared glances, murmuring to each other, before Snuggle asked the first question. “What do you believe is the most important thing the Council can do for the Society?” Her mother's brother was one of the founders of the Council, having helped his mother and littermates come up with the idea of the Council and its laws. He sat beside his brother, Shy, both toms watching their sister's daughter with thoughtful patience.

     “To protect the laws that keep our Society safe,” Scorch answered firmly. “To uphold the ideals that allow families to live together, the young to be raised in safety, and that prevent the strong from striking out against the weak.”

     Tally spoke next. “How would you vote on an issue brought before the Council, if it were about a rogue or kittypet who was refusing to follow a rule of the Society?” The lanky she-cat had not been one of Scourge's guards, but she still bore the marks of the violent life that BloodClan led when she was young. She had a large tear in one ear, and faint scars across her pelt.

     Scorch answered, “Even if a cat chooses not to live as a cat of the Society, they must respect our laws if they are to live in Twolegplace. I would vote to punish them in a manner befitting their crime, to ensure that they and other non-Society cats respected our laws in the future.”

     Tally narrowed her gaze slightly at Scorch's answer, but did not respond, only giving a small dip of her head in acknowledgment. “How would you vote on a dispute where a starving cat stole a well-fed cat's prey?” Tawny called. The tawny she-cat sat beside her sister, Sunbeam, her green eyes glowing with interest. Scorch had never been as close to Tawny as her sister – though she was a quieter cat like Scorch herself, they had competed often as young cats over who was stronger and faster, and once the rivalry of youth had passed, there hadn't been much in common to keep them in touch. Sunbeam, for all her chattering, was less competitive and easier to get along with.

     Scorch's whiskers twitched. “First, I would wonder how a cat came to be starving in the Society, and how a fellow cat of the Society came to be so much better-fed,” she answered. “And even if a cat was starving, thievery cannot be tolerated. I would vote for a mild punishment, but also strive to have the cat brought in for more hunting training, if that was what they needed to survive.”

     A few more questions were directed at the she-cat, which she tried to answer truthfully and thoughtfully. Even her mother and father, and Sunbeam, added to the questions. Finally, Sunny said, “That will be all. Thank you for coming today, Scorch. You may go join the other applicants now.”

     Scorch dipped her head to the gathered Council cats. “Thank you,” she said clearly. She turned and padded away, joining the other applicants who had already spoken. She settled onto the dusty wooden floor, tucking her paws under her and sweeping her tail around herself.

     Penny was the next applicant to be brought in. Scorch perked her ears with interest as the young she-cat came to stand before the Council. She held her head high, but Scorch could see the way her red-brown fur prickled along the back of her spine, and how her thick-furred tail twitched anxiously. But her voice was clear and strong as she began her speech. “Thank you for letting me speak here today,” she began, dipping her head to the Council. “I came here today because I want to help make our Society be the best that it can be. I have only ever known a Twolegplace where the Society existed, but my parents were, and so were so many cats of the Society.”

     Something bright flared in her eyes, something like joy. “Our Society is young,” she said. “Nothing is set in stone yet. We have an incredible opportunity to build something great. This is a time for change, and for growth. We have to learn how to adapt our laws to best serve every cat in Twolegplace, whether part of the Society or not, and to keep the peace. And to do that, we have to be willing to listen to every voice, not just those of the Council and other cats considered more experienced or more important. There is much that can be learned from the kittypets, who understand the activity of twolegs so much better than we do, or from visitors from the forest, who know more herbs and hunting techniques we can use. We can learn new ways to avoid twolegs, or scavenge food, or heal sicknesses – I want to join the Council because I want to be a part of that process of learning, and listening, and making the Society better by adapting our laws and making things better for the cats in Twolegplace.”

     She continued her speech a little while longer before finishing. After she finished, the Council deliberated in silence for a few moments before beginning their questioning. “Wouldn't you say that there is a danger in allowing the Council too much power to change laws, as that can lead to over-controlling and cruel laws like Scourge used?” Cobweb called out. He sat next to his brother Tooth, the gray toms looking like reflections of the same cat, with their glowing yellow eyes and tooth-spiked collars. White was starting to fleck their muzzles – they had been Scourge's guards in the days of BloodClan, and were getting on in moons. _It can't be long until they retire,_ Scorch thought. _Maybe Penny will be able to take one of their positions – she'll be experienced enough by that time._

     “Of course,” Penny allowed. “But that is why the Council is organized the way it is – ten cats, each with an equal vote and share in the decisions that the Council makes. These cats are meant to balance each other, so that no one cat has too much power. The problem with BloodClan was that Scourge had all of the power, and he had guards that enforced his power with bloodshed. The leader has power in the Society, but is controlled and limited by the Council, not the other way around. With that in mind, it is important to allow the Council power to change the laws of the Society. Times change, and the way our Society must live changes, especially since we live so close to twolegs and their constantly-changing ways. We have to learn to adapt, to make our Society best serve our cats.”

     Penny handled the rest of the questions with the same sharp clarity and clear thoughtfulness, though the uneasy prickling of her pelt never went away. Finally, she was dismissed, and came to sit among the other applicants. Scorch gave a friendly flick of her ear as Penny came to sit among them. Though she certainly didn't agree with all of Penny's views, she did respect her intelligence and her will to help the Society.

     One by one, the rest of the applicants were led in, gave their speeches, and were dismissed. Tire was the last cat to be called in. She gave a more concise speech than some of the younger applicants. “I want to pass on what I've learned from my time in BloodClan, and as a border guard, to the trainees of our Society,” she told the Council. “Our future rests with the young cats – as much as we old cats try to dictate the laws and regulations, they are the ones who will shape our future. We have to make sure we teach them how to be kind, and how to keep cats like Scourge from rising again. They will carry our wisdom on to the new generations.”

     After Tire had finished her speech and addressing questions, she was sent to the rest of the applicants. “Now every cat has spoken,” Sunny announced. She hopped off of the garbage can, approaching the group of applicants. “We're done for the day. The next step of the application process is one-on-one training. Return your nests – a cat of the Council will find you some time over the next few days there when it is time for your one-on-one session. When we have made our decision about who the new Council member will be, we will send word to you and have you all gathered here to hear the announcement.” She gave a final flick of her tail. “Good luck, and we will see you then. Thank you all for coming today.”

     Scorch rose to her paws, the other applicants following suit. As they murmured to each other, discussing their speeches and wondering about the training sessions, Scorch felt a fierce rush of joy. She had done just as well on her speech as she had hoped, and she knew that she would excel at the training sessions. After that, it was only a matter of waiting for the announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Speeches. Are. Hard. To. Write. *smacks head against wall* I got really stuck with Scorch's speech. That, and I wanted to draw some ref sheets before posting this, and I had homework to work on. But mostly it was getting stuck on Scorch's speech. I wanted to make sure I got it just right.
> 
> Anyway, here we have the speech portion of the application process. Up next are the mini training sessions, though they're more like assessments. After that, we finally get the big announcement. ^^ Who do you think will get the Council position?
> 
> I will try to post sooner than a week from now next time, but we'll see. Also, try to spot the Hamilton reference. ^^ Part of Penny's speech is also reminiscent of
> 
> _Burr, we studied, and we fought, and we killed  
>  For the notion of a nation we now get to build_
> 
> but I couldn't find a way to fit a line in for that one. Ah well.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorch has one-on-one sessions with members of the Council

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Novella 2: Scorch's Ambition  
Chapter Four

     It was nearing sunhigh when Scorch returned to her nest, a squirrel hanging from her jaws, to find Shy sitting next to her nest. She had gone for an early morning hunt, wanting to be back in her nest during the day in case any Council members arrived for a training session. But it seemed Shy had beaten her there. “Hello, Scorch,” the black tom greeted in his quiet mew.

     Scorch set the squirrel down on her nest, scraping the soft material of her nest over it to cover, before turning back to Shy. “Hello, Shy,” she greeted, lowering her head respectfully. “How can I help you?”

     “I'm here for your one-on-one session,” Shy told her. He rose to his paws, flicking his sleek tail. “Come on. We'll begin with hunting.”

     With a respectful nod, Scorch followed after the black tom. Her mother's brother was a quiet cat, like herself, more suited to thoughtful silence and shrewd observance than meaningless conversation. They fell into an easy silence as they padded along the side of a narrow street. Scorch was entirely focused on the task at hand – her ears were pricked for any rustle, tasting the air for any scent of prey, gaze sharp for any sign of fur or feathers.

     “How are things?” Shy asked quietly.

     Scorch didn't keep her gaze off the street. “Fine,” she answered briefly. “Hunting is good, and Sunbeam and Hubcap keep me company.” Her ear flicked as she thought she caught the sound of rustling, only to twitch back when it fell silent. “How is Ash?”

     Ash was Shy's mate. The she-cat lived in the Council Home with her mate, as did any other mates of Council members.

     Shy's ears flicked back shyly. “She's great,” he murmured. After a brief pause, he admitted, “She's expecting kits.”

     “Congratulations,” Scorch mewed, warmth creeping into her tone. She had suspected it already – Sunbeam had told her that she thought Ash might be expecting. New kits were a good sign for the Society. More cats to grow up to be border guards and healers, and help make the Society strong. Plus, these kits would be her kin. She wasn't as big on having a lot of family around her all the time as some cats, but she did care about her kin.

     Suddenly, she froze, ears swiveling forward. Shy watched as she fell into a hunting crouch, approaching a pile of twoleg debris piled against the wall. Once she was close enough, she gave a mighty pounce. The mouse didn't even have a chance to squeak before she nipped its spine. Once she'd grasped it between her teeth, she turned back towards Shy, the mouse hanging from her jaws.

     He said nothing, only giving a slight incline of his head. Scorch felt a rush of pride. She was off to a good start.

**SCENEBREAK**

     “Again!”

     Scorch lunged at her opponent, giving a vicious snarl. Blink slipped to the side, but Scorch whirled on her hind paws, quickly bringing her front paws crashing down on his side. He twisted away, his one gray eye glowing with fierce concentration.

     He tried to lunge for her neck, but she whirled and snapped at his shoulder, hooking her claws into his pelt and dragging him down. With a snarl she sent him to the ground and quickly used her greater weight to pin him. He was a large tom, but she was larger, and stronger. Without much more of a struggle, she was able to pin his limbs and keep him still.

     After a few moments, he stopped struggling. “Enough.” At his command, Scorch immediately backed away, letting the tom get to his paws. He shook the dust from his pelt, grunting, “Well done.”

     The two cats were in a fenced-off area, where dirt covered the ground rather than the stone of the streets. It was a popular place for training sessions, since the dirt was softer to land on than hard stone. Scorch began grooming the dirt out of her fur, holding back a pleased purr.

     It was her third training session with a member of the Council. Though Shy hadn't said much, she thought she had managed to impress him, and Tooth had seemed pretty pleased with her. Now, she was doing her best to impress Blink, and she was pretty sure she was succeeding.

     The large tom shook the dirt from his pelt, the tooth-spiked collar shifting on his neck as he did. Scorch observed her opponent briefly. Blink hadn't been alive when Scourge ruled BloodClan, but he had become one of the guards when BloodClan was trying to put itself back together in the following moons. He had taken on the same tooth-spiked collar as the other guards, and had lost one of his eyes in an early battle. Scorch heard he had been taken in briefly by twolegs when they found him with his injured eye, but had escaped quickly after and returned to being a guard, thrashing anyone who called him weak for being saved by twolegs. The eyelids of his lost eye were permanently closed, as though he was constantly winking, which had earned him his guard name Blink.

     “Well fought,” Blink grunted, his gray eye glancing towards the larger she-cat. “You certainly seemed to have mastered most of the moves your family taught you when you were young.”

     Scorch gave a respectful nod, trying to hide the way her tail wanted to curl with pleasure. The Council hadn't existed fully yet when she was a kit, so it had been her parents who had taught her how to fight, as well as Sushi. She had continued to practice ever since, wanting her skills to be honed to perfection for the day she tried to join the Council. “I've always tried to keep up with my training,” she told the tom. “You never know what can happen on the street.”

     Blink gave a short nod. “You're right. Just because the Society is at peace doesn't mean we have no enemies. Dogs are a threat to every cat, and not every rogue that comes into Twolegplace is going to be friendly.” He suddenly fixed Scorch with a stern gray gaze, his one eye sharp with some emotion she couldn't read. “But we also have to be careful about when we use violence to solve our problems. Defending yourself and your Society is one thing, but we've worked hard to move past shedding unnecessary blood on these streets.”

     “I know that,” Scorch mewed, feeling a brush of annoyance. Did Blink think she was some sort of foolish kit, that she didn't know about BloodClan and Scourge and the damage he had caused? “I have no plans on unnecessary bloodshed. But we have to be ready to fight in case a threat ever does arise. Peace is a fragile thing – we can't let it break, not after everything the Society has been through.”

     “Even if it means enforcing the peace through violent means?” Blink asked, giving a thoughtful twitch of his tail. “Is peace really peace if it has to be upheld with violence and threats?”

     Scorch watched the tom uneasily, not sure how he wanted her to respond. All she said in reply was, “We can't let another Scourge rise. Keeping the peace is more important than worrying how cats feel about it. It's better to protect the innocent than to let the greedy and trouble-makers get away with what they do.”

     “Hmm.” Blink said nothing else, his gray gaze unreadable. “Well, let's get back to battle practice. I want to see what else you've got.”

     For a moment, Scorch felt a brush of unease. Then she pushed it away. What did she have to worry about? The Council existed to uphold the peace – how could they take objection with her wanting to preserve it through whatever means necessary? She lowered into a crouch, her confidence returned as she faced off her opponent.

**SCENEBREAK**

     “You could have asked to join the Council when Tawny and I were helping Sushi found it,” Sunbeam pointed out. “Why didn't you?”

     Scorch shrugged. They had taken a short break from hunting practice, so they could talk about Scorch's reasons for joining the Council. “I was still young, and I didn't have the experience I have today,” she answered carefully. “I didn't want to try and join the Council until I knew I could give it the best that I could give.”

     In truth, she had wanted to join the Council more than anything when it was first formed. But she had barely been old enough to hunt and fight at the time, and certainly not old enough to lead anything or hold any position of power. Though they had grown up together and had been friends as young cats, Sunbeam was six moons older than her. She and her sister had been old enough at the time, though just barely, to help form the Council and become two of its founding members. Scorch had been jealous at first, but after a while, she realized she would be better off putting her energy into becoming the best candidate for the Council that she could and waiting for the best opportunity to apply.

     “That makes sense,” Sunbeam mewed. “But you never tried to become a healer or border guard, either.”

     “I've never had a mind for remembering herbs,” Scorch answered honestly. “I'm not healer material. I considered applying to be a border guard, but I knew I could learn more about the Council and the best ways to help the Society by living close to the Council and learning from them. As a border guard, I would be too busy. I wanted to learn as much as I could about how to help the Society grow stronger.”

     Sunbeam nodded slowly. “I can understand that,” she mewed. The two she-cats rounded a corner, coming into a smaller alley. “What do you think is the greatest strength that you can bring to the Council?” Her sharp amber gaze fell on her friend, curious and thoughtful.

     Scorch thought carefully before giving her answer. “My strength, and my will to help keep the Society strong,” she answered. “All I want is to serve my Society the best way that I can.”

**SCENEBREAK**

     “Strength isn't everything,” Tooth warned her. “Strength without compassion is cruelty.”

     “I know that,” Scorch responded calmly. “Strength must be used to protect the innocent, not to hurt them.”

     The gray tom was starting to look elderly, his muzzle fur shot through with white, and a tired gleam to his yellow eyes. But he had fought well in their battle session. The tom had been one of Scourge's guards along with his brother, and had forgotten none of their fierce battle training.

     Tooth gave her a measured glance. “Why do you think you're the best cat for this job?” he asked carefully, his yellow gaze giving nothing away.

     Scorch considered her answer carefully for a few moments. “I'm not the most experienced applicant, but I'm a strong hunter and fighter, and I've done my best to learn everything I can about the Council and its laws,” she told the tom slowly. “I think I can help my Society more as a Council member than as a self-reliant, and I think I can bring a lot to the Council.”

      _And I've been training for it and dreaming about it for seasons,_ she added silently. _I've earned it._ But she knew better than to say that aloud. She didn't need to come off as arrogant or self-serving.

**SCENEBREAK**

     Sniff watched as his daughter carried the newly-caught vole to him. “I know you want this, Scorch,” he mewed, pressing his muzzle against her neck with a brief purr. “But this isn't just about wanting it for yourself. You have to want it for the sake of your Society.”

     Scorch gave a flick of her tail, trying to hold back her irritation. “I know that,” she told her father. “I want to help serve my Society in the best way that I can.”

     The tom flicked his tail against her flank. “I know you do,” he purred. “I'm very proud of you. You've worked very hard for this.” His whiskers twitched as he joked, “I think you've been working towards joining the Council before there even was one.”

     The large she-cat nodded, but in truth she wasn't in the mood for her father's biased praises. The day of the announcement was so close now, she could taste it. Her desire grew more and more by the day, with each new training session she had more hope. Sniff was only praising her because he loved her – she wanted real respect and authority.

     It was so close now.

**SCENEBREAK**

     Scorch gave a hiss of frustration as Tawny slipped out of her grasp, landing a blow on her flank before the she-cat could retaliate. Tawny was smaller and faster than Scorch, and an experienced fighter. But Scorch was determined to win. As Tawny darted in for another blow, she rose up on her front paws, kicking out her back paws. She felt one connect with Tawny's shoulder. Before Tawny had a chance to balance herself again, Scorch dropped immediately back onto her hind paws, whirled on the spot, and brought her front paws crashing down on Tawny's side. She managed to wrestle the she-cat to the ground, keeping her pinned.

     “Enough.” Scorch backed away immediately, sitting back on her haunches as Tawny got back onto her paws. There was a gleam to her green eyes as she turned back to face Scorch. Though the she-cats had always been competitive, and never very friendly, she seemed pleased with the skill Scorch had shown. “That was a great fight,” she told Scorch. “Quick thinking, and you didn't miss a beat.”

     Scorch felt a burst of pride. _I must be doing well, if I managed to get a compliment out of Tawny,_ she thought with a twitch of her whiskers. Her old kithood rival didn't give praise lightly.

**SCENEBREAK**

     “Excellent catch,” Snuggle purred.

     Scorch had managed to bring down a pigeon this time. She was particularly pleased with this catch – it hadn't even seen her coming. “Thank you,” she mewed in a modest tone, dipping her head.

     She hid her pigeon, and they continued on. Snuggle was as large as she was, even a little bigger, with a slightly thicker coat. Scorch felt a sense of ease as she walked beside the tom. He had helped his sister raise her and her littermates, and he had always been patient and loving with the kits. While his affection could be a little over-bearing at times, she was still fond of the tom.

     For a moment, she hesitated. Then, she asked, “Will the Council be making their decision soon?” Some days had passed since the application process had begun, and this was the last Council member to assess her skills. She imagined that the other applicants were almost at the end of being assessed as well, and that the Council would soon move into their deliberations.

     Snuggle glanced at her, amusement in his green eyes. “Yes, we will. We'll send a trainee your way when the announcement is ready.”

     Scorch felt a rush of anticipation. It was so close now. After this training session, all she had to do was wait for the Council to make up their minds. Then she would finally have what she had been waiting for all these seasons.

      _I'm ready._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost inspiration at the end, could you tell? :P
> 
> Anyway, I'm not totally happy with this chapter, but whatever, it's finished. The next chapter should be a lot easier to write - it's announcement time next chapter, y'all. ^^ Last chance to guess who gets the position.
> 
> And yeah, I gave Shy a mate. ^^ Because I felt like it.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council makes its decision on who the new Council member will be

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Novella 2: Scorch's Ambition  
Chapter Five

     Three days after her last training session, Scorch was woken by a young tortoiseshell. “The Council is ready to make its announcement,” Opal told her. The trainee's hazel eyes were gleaming with excitement. “They're waiting for all the applicants at the Council Home.”

     Scorch was on her paws in an instant. “Thank you!” As Opal left to take the message to more applicants, Scorch took off for the Council Home, bounding along the small thunderpaths, barely avoiding a monster in her haste. _It's time!_

     She finally reached the Council Home, slowing to an easy walk, so she didn't seem over-eager. She was one of the first few to arrive – the only other applicants in the Council Home when she got there were Ash and Specklefur. They gave short nods of greeting as Scorch came in and sat beside them. The members of the Council were milling around the den, waiting for all of the cats to arrive before they started. Scorch tried to catch Sunny's eye, but the leader wasn't looking at any cat, instead sharing a bird with Sniff.

     More and more applicants began to arrive, filling up the den. Scorch spotted Penny sitting next to Tire in the crowd, as well as Barb and Prickle. Scorch's heart began to race with anticipation as more applicants arrived. Finally, it seemed that every cat was there. She could see all of the applicants, as well as the trainees, who had returned from gathering the applicants. Hopscotch, Opal, and Peggy joined the crowd, looking excited.

     As Scorch waited with bated breath, the Council began to assemble. They came to stand in a semi-circle in front of the garbage can. Sunny hopped up onto the garbage can, looking down at the cats below.

     “Thank you all for coming today,” she began. “After several days of assessing you, and deliberating, we have finally come to a decision about who will be the new Council member. We want to thank all of you for applying. We had some very solid applications this time – however, sadly, we can only choose one cat.”

     Scorch held her breath, pelt tingling with joy as her mother spoke the words of the ceremony. “The Council must stand as ten. Nine stand before me today. One has been chosen, and one will be named, who will rise as the new member of the Council.” She paused, gaze sweeping over the crowd. Scorch could feel desire and ambition raging in her heart, joy flooding through her as she waited for her name to be called.

     “The new member of the Council will be Penny!”

     Scorch froze.

     Murmurs of approval rose from the crowd. Penny lifted her head, joy shining in her yellow eyes. She was quickly surrounded by Tire, who pressed her muzzle against her daughter's cheek, and Peggy, who purred as she pressed against Penny's side. The young ginger tabby was Penny's daughter with her mate Bounce – they were young parents, but devoted to their only daughter. The cats of the Society swarmed around Penny, meowing their congratulations.

      _Penny. Penny is on the Council._ Scorch's breath caught. _And I'm not._

     Time seemed to be broken. She caught snippets of conversation around her, but the words were distorted, as though spoken through water. She couldn't seem to remember how to breath. _Everything I ever wanted, everything I ever worked for._ The she-cat felt numb to the ends of her pelt. _They didn't choose me._

     “Scorch?”

     The familiar voice broke Scorch out of her stunned haze. The world snapped back into motion around her, the muffled voices suddenly sharp and clear, her numbness fading. A raging torrent of emotions swept over her; betrayal, heartbreak, confusion, fear. But she did her best to push them aside, and focus on the cat in front of her.

     Sunny was standing in front of her, wearing a soft expression. “I know how much you wanted this,” she said quietly. “I'm sorry. But the Council made their decision.” She pressed her muzzle against Scorch's neck. The she-cat fought hard not to flinch away, halting the growl that was building in her throat. “I just want you to know that I love you, and I'm so, so proud of you. You would have been a great Council member. And don't give up – this isn't the last chance you'll ever have for it.” She pulled back, her ice-blue gaze warm.

     Her gaze became concerned as Scorch stayed still with shock, her silence dragging on. “Scorch?” Sunny mewed gently. “Are you alright?”

      _You betrayed me!_ Scorch swallowed back the distressed snarl. In a choked tone, she managed a short, “I'm fine.”

     Sunny watched her a moment longer, then dipped her head. “Let me know if you want to talk about anything.” She turned and padded away, joining the rest of the Council members as they congratulated Penny.

     Now that her mother was gone, Scorch finally stopped trying to hold back. A tangled storm of emotion crashed over her like a wave, making her feel like she would be swept away by the force of them. How had they picked Penny over her? _Penny_ was better suited to serve the Council than she was? The she-cat was intelligent, no doubt, but she was so young. She didn't have the experience that Scorch did, or the knowledge about the Council. She was willing to let the laws be fluid, when they should be defended. The Code of the Street was what kept the peace in Twolegplace; let it get too soft, and it would crumble, and peace would be lost. Penny had no idea what she was talking about. What had the Council been thinking? How could they have chosen her over Scorch?

     Slowly, Scorch began to realize she was the only cat who hadn't come to congratulate Penny. She forced her paws to start moving, carrying her towards the red-brown she-cat. As she moved through the crowd of cats and got closer, she could see the joy shining in Penny's eyes, and the pleased curl of her tail. The first feelings of anger trickled into her heart.

     Pushing that anger aside, Scorch forced herself to come stand in front of Penny. The words nearly stuck in her throat, bitterness rising her heart, but she finally managed a quick, “Congratulations.” _You don't deserve this,_ she fumed inside. _This was mine!_ She did her best to hide her anger, giving a friendly flick of her tail, and trying to keep her pelt from bristling.

     Penny gave a joyful purr. “Thank you, Scorch,” she mewed. For a moment, she seemed to notice Scorch's unhappiness. Her expression softened, sympathy in her gaze. Then, she was called away by more cats. She hesitated, then gave a final mew of farewell, allowing herself to be led away by more cats mewing their congratulations. Her tail was bristling with joy, her head lifted with pride.

     The sight of it made Scorch's gut twist with rage. _That should be me!_ Suddenly, she couldn't stand it for another moment. She whirled and trotted towards the entrance, breaking into a run as she left the Council Home behind her. Away from the crowd, and Penny's moment of joy, her rage only grew and grew. She streaked across the thunderpath across from the Council Home, following one of the stone paths into the smaller alleys. Her heart sang with fury, every hair on her pelt trembling. _How could they do this to me?_

     Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a clash of brown fur. With a furious snarl, she lunged, catching the mouse between her paws and snapping her jaws down on its spine. It fell limp between her jaws.

     Scorch stayed where she was for a few moments. Her furious energy was spent, but not her bitterness. After a few moments, she rose, the mouse still clasped between her teeth as she began walking slowly back toward her nest. As she walked along, she finally began trying to sort out her tangled thoughts and emotions.

     This wasn't something she had decided on a whim to try out for. Scorch had been training and working towards and dreaming of becoming a member of the Council for as long as she could remember. She had spurned the company of others in order to train, worked herself until her bones ached, had trained herself to perfection. She had learned everything she could possibly learn about the Council, how they worked, how the Code of the Street worked, the details of each law. She had put all of her effort, all of her waking thoughts, into becoming the best cat for the Council that she could be, ever since she was a kit. And none of it had been enough. She just couldn't understand it.

     If they had chosen a more experienced cat, maybe it would have been easier to bear. But what in the name of the stars made them think that _Penny_ was more fit to serve the Council than she was? A two-greenleaf old cat, hardly more than a trainee, who wouldn't know what a hard day's work was if it bit her on the nose? A fool who wanted to make the Code of the Street weaker? How in the stars did the Council possibly think she was a better candidate than Scorch?

     She kept trying and trying to rationalize it in her head, but she just couldn't make sense of it. How could the Council have failed to see that she was the best-qualified for the job? Other cats were older and more experienced, sure, but no cat knew more about the Council than she did. No one was a stronger fighter than she was. No one had worked harder for this than she had. No one had earned it more. And they had picked a young, naive mousebrain instead?

     The more she thought about it, the more angry she became, and the less sense it made. After walking and fuming in silent anger for a while, Scorch finally reached her nest again. She tossed the mouse to the side, not hungry, and curled up in her nest. She curled in tight on herself, tail lashing in anger behind her, feeling the bitterness and anger stewing in her heart.

     She knew this wasn't the last chance she would have at a position on the Council. Tooth and Cobweb were both getting old, and would likely retire soon. But if the Council overlooked her once, how did she know that they wouldn't overlook her again? And it wasn't even that she didn't get it this time – it was that such a foolish choice had been made, instead of the obvious choice. The more she dwelled on it, the more angry and confused she felt. She lay in her nest, tail lashing furiously as she stewed in her anger.

     It was well past sunhigh when Scorch heard pawsteps approaching her nest. She didn't look up as the tom padded up to her nest, his yellow eyes glowing with concern. “Scorch?” Sniff asked, coming to stand beside his daughter. “Are you alright?”

     “I'm fine,” Scorch answered in a clipped tone. She still refused to look at her father, her golden glare fixed straight ahead of her, tail-tip still twitching in anger.

     “Are you sure?” Sniff asked. The goofy tom sounded unusually serious. He tried to come around to face her, but she just turned her head, looking away. “I know you're disappointed. I'm sorry you didn't get the position – you would be a great member for the Council. But sometimes these things just don't work out.”

     Scorch gave a humorless laugh. “No need to act like this was chance,” she said in an icy tone. “Or some kind of act from the Cats of the Stars. Ten cats got together and made a decision – they knew what they were doing.”

     Sniff sighed. “You're right. But just because the Council chose Penny doesn't mean they didn't think you were a great fit for the position too. It was pretty close between you, actually, but the vote went to Penny.”

     “And whose vote was that, dear father?” Scorch asked in a mocking tone, suddenly turning her glare on her father. She felt like ice, veins chilled with cold fury. “Did you and my mother cast your vote my way, or did you cast me aside _for the good of the Society?_ ” The last words were dripping with bitterness and fury.

     Sniff took a half step back, looking stunned at the depth of his daughter's anger. “Scorch...”

     The she-cat turned away again, hackles bristling. “Nevermind,” she growled. “I don't even want to know.” She gave a lash of her tail. “Thank you for coming to see me, but I'm really not in the mood to talk about this right now,” she said, trying to keep her tone civil. “I'd appreciate if you left me alone.”

     He didn't leave. “Scorch, I'm sorry you're disappointed, but you knew that only one cat was going to get this position,” Sniff said, his tone a little more firm now. “You can't blame your mother, or Penny, for what happened.” He came in closer, touching his muzzle to her pelt. “You'll get another chance one day. And no matter what happens, your mother and I are very proud of you.”

     With a hiss, she pulled away from his touch, turning back toward him with an icy glare. “Stop acting like you can just say sorry and purr at me and I'll forget this ever happened,” she snapped. “You know how hard I've worked for this. I _earned_ this position, and instead you gave it to some naive little mousebrain who wouldn't know a threat to the Society if it scratched her on the nose.” She started to rise to her paws, back arching and ears pinned back. “I told you to leave me alone, and I meant it! Just go!”

     Sniff's eyes widened at her venomous tone. “Scorch!” he gasped. Then, his eyes narrowed. “You know what, that is enough! You can be upset about this all you want, but you need to accept that the Council made a choice, and it can't be unmade. And there is no need to act like Penny isn't the right cat for the job, just because she got the position you wanted.” He took a step back, tail lashing. “Now, when you're ready to stop acting like a sulking badger, your mother and I will be at the Council Home if you want to go for a hunt together or something.” The tabby paused for a moment, his tone softening as he added, “I am sorry. But that's just how things are sometimes.” Then, he turned and padded away, leaving Scorch to stew in her own bitterness.

     She turned away with a snarl, settling back into her nest with her hackles bristling. _He's as much a fool as the rest of the Council,_ she thought, holding back a snarl. _If he can't see that I'm the best cat for the job, what do I need him for, or any of them?_

     The fury flared in her heart as her thoughts turned back to Penny. _You stole this from me! Somehow, I'll make them see how wrong they were. I'll make this right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you this one would be faster for me to write. ^^ Conflict is more interesting, though fluff is fun too, and last chapter was neither. :P And hey look, we're halfway done with Scorch's Ambition. ^^
> 
> So, as most of you guessed, Penny is the new member of the Council. It's not like I made it blindingly obvious or anything by making her the only other cat who gave a full speech. :P Whatever. I always thought she would be a good Council member, ever since I introduced her in the last chapter of Sushi's Society, and I realized this story would be a perfect opportunity to show both Scorch's backstory and Penny's ascension into the Council.
> 
> As I said in the last chapter of SS, her mother is Tire and her father is Flash. And now we learn that her mate is Bounce, and her daughter is Peggy. ^^ Peggy is named after Peggy Schuyler (because Hamilton), because once again I have no control over my life. :P And for fans of the musical, every time Peggy is mentioned in the text, it's always "and Peggy." Go back and look. ^^
> 
> So now we see the seeds of bitterness in Scorch. We shall have to see how she goes about responding to losing the Council position. ^^ And we get to see more of Sniff's personality, like we did last chapter. I see him as being something of a joker and a goofy dad, like my own. ^^


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorch tries to think of a way to stop Penny

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Novella 2: Scorch's Ambition  
Chapter Six

     A few days had passed since the announcement. Penny had taken her place as a member of the Council of the Society. She and Bounce had moved into the Council Home, and the Council had begun instructing her on how to fill her new position. Cats seemed to have moved on from the excitement of the announcement, and life in Twolegplace went on as usual.

     But Scorch had not moved on.

     Not that the Society would know that. After that first day of initial anger, Scorch had realized the wisdom in hiding her fury. She had apologized to her father, given Penny a more believable congratulations, and had made an effort to go hunting with her parents and show she was okay with not being chosen. She knew that if she told the Council what she really thought, it would just come across as baseless jealousy, not genuine concern over Penny's competency. So she waited, and hid her rage, waiting for a chance to show them Penny's incompetence.

     That chance didn't seem to be coming any time soon. Penny was instantly popular with the Council, and the cats of the Society. She was skilled at instructing the trainees, and had already begun campaigning to reach out to nearby kittypets and loners, to share knowledge about twolegs and other threats. There was even talk that Penny was planning to push the Council to consider changing some one of their laws.

     Just the thought of it outraged Scorch – didn't Penny realize how dangerous it was to try and change the Code of the Street? Letting their code become open to challenge meant that it could be challenged by cats like Scourge, and then they would have BloodClan all over again. But though some cats seemed apprehensive at the thought of changing the code, no one seemed to realize just how dangerous Penny was as a member of the Council. Little by little, Scorch began to realize that she was going to have to take matters into her own paws.

     “Thank the stars that prey is so plentiful these days,” Sunbeam was saying as she, Scorch, and Hubcap walked along. The greenleaf sun was still low in the sky, slowing rising, the chill of early morning a welcome change from the day's heat. “With Ash expecting kits now, and a new elder, we'll need all the prey we can get.” The three friends were walking along one of the narrower streets, keeping an eye out for prey. Hubcap had already caught a pigeon, but that didn't seem to lift his spirits any more than usual. Scorch walked a little behind her friends, in stony silence.

     Hubcap gave a gloomy wave of his tail. “But prey isn't always enough,” he pointed out.

     Sunbeam's expression darkened for a moment. Only a few days ago, a monster had killed one of the older self-reliants, Max. Having enough prey could not save every cat. Even the elders, as well-fed as they were, grew more frail by the day. Sushi was the oldest of them. Scorch knew that the healers were worried about how weak she was getting. No cat could live forever – sometimes, there was nothing a cat could do to save another. Cats died, and life went on.

     Scorch tuned out the voices of her friends as they walked along, ignoring their irritating chattering. Normally, they were two of only a few cats who could draw her out of her silence. But not anymore. Her mind was too consumed with the problem of Penny, and the position on the Council. Sunbeam and Hubcap seemed more like irritating distractions than friends to her, these days. They could not help her gain the Council position, and didn't seem to understand Penny's incompetence, or Scorch's bitterness. So they were of no use to her. No cat was. She was going to have to do this herself.

     That part, at least, was clear to her. But she still wasn't sure _what_ exactly she was going to do. Penny had to be stopped, that was for sure. But how? Scorch didn't think that she could convince the Council of her incompetence through words, not now that she was becoming so well-liked. As a self-reliant, there wasn't much she could do to stop Penny from making changes to the code or pushing her ideas forward. Any objection she made would be waved away as jealousy and complaining, and would be ignored. So what then?

     A dark idea had been forming in the back of Scorch's mind for the last few days. At first, she had shied from it. But now, as she went over her options over and over, she began to wonder whether it wasn't the only course she had left.

      _I have to stop Penny,_ she thought. Her mind was oddly calm, her thoughts grim and resigned to her task. _By whatever means necessary._

     Scorch didn't take the idea lightly. She had never killed before. But the more she went over it, the more she realized it was her only choice. To kill Penny, or to make her too ill or crippled to properly do her job, was the only way she was going to be able to stop Penny from destroying the Society's very foundations. If Penny was allowed to continue her work, she would undermine everything that made the Society strong. Their laws would crumble. She had to be stopped. And there was no better way for Scorch to do it.

     Bitterness welled up inside her, the tangy taste of it on her tongue as she seethed. _That position should have been mine,_ she thought. What had began as confused anger and resentment had festered and grown these last days, until it had become an ugly, black hatred. _I can serve our Society far better than you ever can, Penny. You would destroy them. I have to do this, so I can take my rightful place, and save our Society from you._

     Scorch had been turning the idea over in her head for several days. As she walked along with her friends now, her mind became settled on the matter. She would do what it took to stop Penny. And as she, Sunbeam, and Hubcap turned a corner, a new idea suddenly came to her.

     She slowed to a halt, causing Sunbeam and Hubcap to look back at her. “What's up?” Sunbeam asked her, tipping her head curiously.

     The large she-cat ducked her head, trying to look uneasy. “I'm sorry,” she said to her friends. “My head's just started hurting.” She gave a small shake of her head, furrowing her brow as though her head was paining her. “I could ignore it before, but it's been getting worse.

     Concern flashed in Hubcap's eyes. “You have been pretty quiet today,” he mewed. “If you're not feeling well, you don't have to hunt with us. Get some rest.”

     “Maybe you should go see a healer,” Sunbeam suggested gently. “I think we're close to Twilight's nest.”

     Scorch hesitated, then winced, as though a new pain had run through her head. “I think I'll do that, thanks,” she mewed gratefully.

     “Do you want us to come with you?” Hubcap asked.

     Panic flared in Scorch briefly, only for her to quickly push it aside. “No, I can make my own way there,” she told them. “Thanks, but I don't want to interrupt my hunt. You two go on ahead.”

     Hubcap hesitated, but Sunbeam rolled her eyes. “Come on, Hubcap,” she mewed, whiskers twitching. “We both know Scorch is stubborn as a badger. If she says she wants to go alone, we'll never convince her otherwise.” Hubcap hesitated a moment longer before allowing Sunbeam to lead him away. “We'll come check in on you later,” Sunbeam promised, glancing back as they started to walk away. “Make sure you check in with a healer!”

     “I will,” Scorch promised as her friends walked away. Once they were gone, she turned away, padding briskly down the length of the street. _But I won't be going to Twilight,_ she thought, whisking her tail grimly behind her. _I know a better cat for the job._

     The sun had climbed much higher in the sky by the time she reached her destination. As she rounded the corner, a slim tabby was half under a dumpster, her tail flicking behind her as her front end was tucked under the dumpster, sorting through something underneath. “Hello, Bright,” Scorch called.

     Bright back out from under the dumpster. Her amber eyes gleamed with surprise as she noticed the larger she-cat. “Hello, Scorch,” Bright mewed brightly. The pale cream tabby padded up to Scorch, her soft paws making light steps on the gray stone. She reached out her muzzle, touching noses briefly with the self-reliant in greeting. “What can I do for you?”

     “My head has been hurting most of the morning,” she told the healer. “And it's been getting worse. Are there any herbs you have that could help?”

     “I sure do. Come on over here.” She led Scorch over to the dumpster. Scorch had to crouch to get under the dumpster, her belly fur brushing against the stone path.

     There was a surprising amount of room under the dumpster, though the confined space made her uneasy. Bright had some soft twoleg stuff gathered together in one spot for her own nest, and in another for the nest of any cat who needed looking after. Herbs of all kind were arranged against the wall, stacked in neat piles. Bright rummaged through her stores for a few moments before picking some herbs from the pile, tossing them lightly towards Scorch. “Try some feverfew leaves,” she told the self-reliant. “They're good for stopping headaches. Just eat a few of them.”

     Scorch obediently bent her muzzle over the leaves, grasping them between her teeth and beginning to chew. The bitter juice of the leaf washed over her tongue, nearly making her gag, but she forced herself to keep chewing, until she had broken them down enough to swallow. _A small price to pay, to save the Society,_ Scorch thought as a shudder ran through her. She instantly began washing her paws, trying to get the taste out of her mouth. “How soon do you think it will start working?” she asked.

     “It shouldn't be too long,” Bright told her. “Just give it a little while, and try to rest. No need to strain yourself.”

     She dipped her head. “Thank you, Bright,” she mewed gratefully. She hesitated, just for a moment. Then she finally began to say what she had really come to say. “While I'm here, there's something I've been meaning to ask a healer, but I haven't had the opportunity yet,” she mewed, trying to sound casual.

     Bright glanced curiously at the she-cat. “What's that?”

     Scorch watched Bright's expression carefully. She knew she was taking a risk by asking advice like this from Sunbeam and Tawny's littermate. There was a chance she would mention this conversation to her sisters, and they would guess at its darker meaning. But while Bright had the same dedication to her work as her sisters, she lacked their intelligence. She was one of the most trusting and gullible cats in the Society. Scorch knew this was the best healer to ask her question, and the cat least likely to be suspicious of her.

     Still making sure not too sound too eager, she explained, “I was near the border the other day and saw some of the younger kits played with some leaves I didn't recognize. I saw one of the kits chewing on the leaf, and I couldn't help but worry. What if it was poisonous? We don't live in a forest, our kits don't know a harmless leaf from a dangerous one.”

     Bright's gaze flashed with alarm. “What did the leaf look like?” she asked Scorch urgently. “Can you remember?”

     “No, sorry,” Scorch mewed quickly. “I don't know leaves the way you do. It was some days ago, and I've seen the kit since then, so I know he's alright. But the same thing could happen again, and next time it could actually be a dangerous herb.”

     The healer lashed her tail, her expression grave. “Maybe we should make a point of showing some of the queens what some of the more dangerous herbs look like,” she mused. “We certainly don't want any curious kits accidentally poisoning themselves.”

     “That's a good idea,” the self-reliant mewed, trying to hide her intense interest. “Maybe you could tell me what some of them look like now, so I can warn away any cats I see near them in the future?”

     As she suspected, Bright's gaze lit up with pleasure, not suspicion. “Great idea!” she purred. Scorch felt a rush of grim relief. “Well, there are a lot of poisonous herbs and plants out there, unfortunately. The most common are probably deathberries.”

     Scorch's ears flicked forward. “Deathberries?” she repeated uncertainly. She thought she had heard her mother mention them once, when she was talking about her time living in the forest with her family.

     “They're yew berries, but we usually call them deathberries,” Bright explained. “They're bright red berries, which can look pretty tasty to a curious kit. That's definitely one to warn kits away from, if you see them near any.”

     Scorch nodded thoughtfully. Bright told her about a few other poisonous plants, but Scorch mostly tuned her out, her thoughts still on the deathberries. If Bright said that was the most common poison, then that was the one she was most likely to find. And berries would probably suit her purpose better than a leaf or flower anyway. Just attacking Penny and killing her with her claws would raise too many questions, and it would make it too hard to look like an accident. Even though Scorch could easily beat the smaller cat in a fight, she had to make absolutely sure she wouldn't get caught. The Council would never understand if they knew what she had done – they wouldn't understand she had done it to save them. So if she was to be picked by the Council, she had to make sure that every cat thought that Penny's death was an accident. Poison was the best way to do it.

      _Yes,_ Scorch finally decided. _I'll use deathberries to get rid of Penny._

**SCENEBREAK**

     After thanking Bright for the information and saying her goodbyes, Scorch retreated back to her nest. Sunbeam and Hubcap came by in the evening to check on her, and she told them she was feeling a lot better. After they left, she stayed in her nest, waiting for night to fall. Only once the moon had risen to its full height in the sky did she finally stir.

     Scorch made her way silently through the alleys of Twolegplace, keeping her eye out for any cats or other animals that might cross her path. She knew most of the Society cats would be asleep, and it was unlikely anyone would see her, but she had to be careful nonetheless. This was not something she wanted her Society to know about.

     It took some time to reach the border Twolegplace shared with the forest. When she arrived, she hid in the shadows behind a twoleg nest, her gaze scanning the nearby rooftops. Sure enough, she saw the flash of eyes from one of the roofs, the cat's outline edged in silver moonlight. From the way the fur spiked out, it was Prickle, out on his rounds guarding the border. Scorch waited with baited breath, watching as Prickle paced along the edge of the roof. Finally, the border guard retreated from the edge, moving on to the other end of the roof. Scorch took the opportunity, quickly darting across the street, and making a break for the treeline. She didn't stop until she had left Twolegplace behind her, and she was in the forest.

     Uneasiness swept over Scorch as she slowed to a halt. Her pelt prickled as she looked at the way the trees loomed over her, and the chaos of the undergrowth around her paws. The self-reliant had never left Twolegplace before, and the moonlight made the trees cast sharp shadows over the forest floor. For a moment, fear pricked at her heart.

     Then, she gave a firm shake of her head. She had come here to do a job. She had to do it. _For the Society._ A darker voice whispered at the back of her mind, _And for me._

     Scorch started picking through the undergrowth, trying to keep an eye out for yew. It took some time just to figure out how to navigate the forest, and though Bright had described what yew looked like well enough, there were so many plants and bushes and trees to look through. She began to despair that she would ever find what she was looking for.

     Finally, when the moon was beginning to set, she found what she was looking for. A yew bush sat at the bottom of a slope, and on its branches were plump red berries. Scorch approached the bush, feeling a rush of grim satisfaction. She raised her paw to touch one of the berries, turning it so she could it at all angles. It was just like how Bright had described it. A shiny red berry, hollow, with a hole at the bottom that showed the dark seed inside. _Perfect,_ she thought, giving a stiff lash of her tail.

     She used her claws to cut a smaller branch from the bush. Unwilling to let even the leaves touch her tongue, she tucked the branch under her chin rather than grasping it between her teeth. Once she was holding the branch securely, she began trotting back towards Twolegplace. She had to get back before it became morning, and someone noticed she was gone. Once she returned, she would hide the branch in her nest. Then, she would just have to wait for an opportunity to poison Penny.

      _I'm sorry, Penny,_ she thought as she padded through the undergrowth. _But you're a danger to the Society. I have to fix the Council's mistake. I'll make it quick, and you'll find rest with the Cats of the Stars._ Satisfaction rippled through her pelt, a dark purr rising in her throat. _And it's time for me to take my place as a member of the Council._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles innocently*
> 
> So yeah, Scorch has gone into full vicious killer mode. :P Warriors has had its fair share of ways to kill cats, but other than Sorrelkit, there honestly haven't been that many poisonings, at least not intentional ones. I thought it would be interesting to bring that back as Scorch's preferred method of killing, at least for this particular scenario.
> 
> Sorry for the wait, I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner, but we'll see.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorch finds an opportunity to get Penny alone

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Novella 2: Scorch's Ambition  
Chapter Seven

     Her opportunity didn't come for several days. Scorch kept the branch hidden beneath the cardboard box she used for battle practice, with some of the twoleg fluff from her nest scraped over it as an extra precaution. She waited for the chance to get Penny alone, but she knew she had to be cautious. If she led Penny away from the Council Home, and she suddenly ended up dead, cats would be suspicious.

     She had to make sure Penny was already away from the Council Home first, then, but that rarely happened now that she and her family led there. When she did leave, she was accompanied by other cats, and it would be too risky to be seen leading Penny away from them. No, she had to wait for a time when Penny was either alone, or in such a big crowd that no cat would notice that she had been led away.

     But finally, her chance came. Scorch was returning from a hunt, a robin in her jaws, when she saw a cat waiting for her at her nest. Her back fur prickled when she saw that it was Sunbeam. “Hey,” she mewed casually, dropping the robin by her nest. She fought to keep her gaze from flitting to the cardboard box where her poison was hidden. “What's up?”

     Sunbeam's expression was grave. Scorch felt a flicker of worry. _Has she found out what I'm planning?_ But it was sadness, not anger, that glowed in her amber gaze.

     “Sushi died last night,” she told Scorch in a solemn tone. Scorch froze, all of her worry about being discovered forgotten. “She passed away in her sleep – the healers say that it was peaceful.”

      _Sushi is dead._ Grief washed over the she-cat. Though her relationship with her parents could be complicated, Sushi had always been there for her, and she had respected and cared for the elder. She lowered her head, murmuring, "I wish I'd been there."

     "No cat knew how weak she'd gotten," Sunbeam, her gaze soft with sympathy. "She was comfortable, though, and she had a long life."

     Scorch sighed. "At least she's at rest now," she mewed quietly. "And she's with her family." Sushi's parents Bellchime and Catflap had both died seasons before Scorch had been born. Wrapper had died several moons ago from an illness, and Scraps had grown weak and died from a sickness he had been trying to cure four moons ago. Other than her kits, Sushi would be reunited with her whole family among the Cats of the Stars, strong and young and at peace.

     "They're holding a vigil for her tonight at moonhigh," Sunbeam told her. "In the wide clearing in front of the Council Home."

     Scorch gave a sad flick of her ear in response. Whenever a cat in the Society died, a vigil was held in front of the Council Home. The Society was not as close as a Clan, and the entire Society never attended a vigil. The Council always attended as a show of respect, but beyond that it was usually only the friends and family of the deceased.

     But Sushi was adored by the entire Society. She was the cat who had saved them from the cruelty of BloodClan. With her kits, she had written the Code of the Street, created the Council, and had led the new Society with mercy and fairness for three and a half greenleafs. Sushi was the savior of Twolegplace. Scorch couldn't imagine a single cat in the Society who would miss her vigil, and the chance to wish their leader farewell one last time.

     Scorch stiffened. _Every cat will be there,_ she realized. _It'll be dark, crowded, and the Council will be there._ Her claws slid out, hunger clawing at her gut. _This is my chance to lead Penny away without any cat noticing!_

     “Scorch?” Sunbeam was gazing at the gray she-cat, concern in her amber eyes. “Are you okay?” With a start, Scorch realized she had been staring off into space.

     The self-reliant fought to keep the eagerness from her tone. “I'm fine,” she mewed, allowing her grief to trickle back into her tone. “I just need some time alone.” She reached out her muzzle to brush against Sunbeam's, mewing, “I'll be at the vigil tonight.”

     Sunbeam gave a sad nod. “Alright. I'll see you then.” The tabby rose to her white paws, giving a last weary wave of her tail before turning and padding away. Scorch watched her go, grief battling with eagerness and triumph. She turned away with a fierce lash of her tail, hackles bristling with satisfaction. _Be ready, Penny,_ she thought. _You're meeting our ancestors tonight, and you can watch from the stars as I take your place on the Council._

**SCENEBREAK**

     Scorch spent the rest of the day hunting. As night began to fall, she brought her catch back to her nest. She ate the robin, and one of the mice. Some of the prey she had given to the elders, but she had saved a magpie. The dark-colored bird was sprawled out in front of her as she sat in her nest, dragging the yew branch away from the cardboard box and towards herself.

     Carefully, she plucked some of the red berries off of the branch. With her claws, she crushed some of the berries, and began dripping the juice over the magpie's feathers, careful to leave a large enough patch free of berry juice so she could carry the bird. She did this with three berries, and stuffed a few heavily-crushed berries down the magpie's throat for safe measure. She wasn't sure how many berries it would take to kill a cat, but she didn't want to take any chances.

     With her job done, she cleaned her paws on a wet rag, which she'd gotten earlier so she wouldn't have to wash the berry juice from her fur with her tongue. She waited in her nest until the moon began to rise, moonhigh drawing nearer. _It's time._ The large she-cat grasped the berry-free part of the magpie carefully between her teeth, and began trotting towards the Council Home. She left the magpie behind a garbage can on the street just across from the Council Home, then made her way across the street.

     The clearing in front of the Council Home was more crowded than Scorch had ever seen it before. Countless cats were were packed into the clearing, their fur shining silver as they stood pelt-to-pelt in the moonlight. Scorch pushed slowly through the crowd, coming to the center of the clearing. Cats backed away as they recognized her, allowing her to get closer to her kin. Snuggle and Shy were there, as was Sunny, Scruff, and Soot. They shifted so there was room for Scorch as she approached. Sunny gazed at her daughter, fierce grief in her ice-blue eyes, while Scruff and Soot pressed against each other, expressions somber.

     Sushi's body was laid out on the cobblestones, her eyes closed, as though she were merely sleeping. The tooth-spiked collar hung loose on her frame, and she looked smaller and thinner than ever, her pelt stretched over her bones. But her gray pelt had turned white in the moonlight, her pelt almost seeming to flow with the light of the stars. She looked peaceful, in a way she never had in life.

     Heart heavy with grief, Scorch approached Sushi, touching her nose to the elder's cheek. As her muzzle brushed against Sushi's ear, she murmured in a voice too low for her family to hear, "I'm sorry for what I have to do tonight. I wouldn't do this during your vigil if there was any better way. But you know better than any cat the horrible things a cat sometimes has to do to protect her family."

     She sighed, her breath stirring the tips of Sushi's fur. "I'm only doing what you had to do, killing to keep others safe. And I hope one day, you can look down on me proudly as the leader of the Society. I'll keep your legacy and your Society safe, I promise."

     She gazed down at the body of the Society's founder a few moments longer. Could Sushi even hear her? Or had her spirit already departed, gone to run free among the Cats of the Stars? _Guide my paws tonight,_ she prayed, rasping her tongue gently over Sushi's cheek. _With your blessing and help, Penny will die tonight, and I will take my rightful place on the Council._ While no living cat would understand why Scorch was doing this, she knew her ancestors could see the truth. They would understand why Penny had to die, and once Penny had joined them, she would understand too.

     Once she had said her final goodbyes to Sushi, Scorch turned away and padded back through the crowd. She could see Sniff sitting close to his mate, near the body, and Sunbeam was towards the edge, sitting between Bright and Tawny. Hubcap was sitting with some of the other border guards, Tooth and Cobweb were siting together near the body, and Swipe and Twilight were murmuring comfortingly to the trainees. But even as she spotted various Council members around the clearing, she couldn't see Penny.

     Finally, she spotted her, sitting near the edge of the crowd, her expression full of sorrow. Anger and fierce eagerness rippled through her pelt. _Finally._

     Scorch pushed through the crowd, coming to stand before Penny. “Hey,” she mewed.

     Penny blinked in surprise. “Hey,” she mewed quietly. She gave a weary flick of her tail. “I'm sorry about Sushi.”

     “Thank you,” she rumbled. She hesitated, then mewed, “Will you take a walk with me? I don't think I can stand being around so many cats right now, after... you know. But I don't want to be alone.” She sighed. “And my family won't want to leave right now, and neither will Sunbeam or Hubcap, not for Sushi's vigil.” Scorch scuffed the ground with her paw, trying to look uncertain as she added, “I caught a magpie earlier – we could share it. I just want to get away from here.”

     The red-brown she-cat hesitated, then gave a small nod. “Alright.” She allowed Scorch to lead her away. Scorch kept an ear out, looking to see whether anyone had noticed them leaving, but everyone seemed distracted by the vigil. She felt a thrill of triumph as they passed beyond the Council Home, quickly darting across the street. _Now I've got her alone._

     Scorch retrieved her magpie from behind the garbage can, silently thanking the Cats of the Stars that it was still there. “Come on, let's take this somewhere where we can eat in peace,” she mewed, grasping the safe patch of the magpie between her teeth. Penny flicked her ear in agreement. Together, the she-cats began walking down the side of the street.

     As they walked along, Penny murmured, “I still can't believe Sushi is gone. She was everything to the Society.” Her gaze softened with pity as she glanced at Scorch. “And I know she was your kin.” Scorch just grunted around the feathers in her jaws. “But at least she's with her family now.”

     Penny's gaze was still one Scorch, sharp with intelligence. “I'm sorry that you didn't get the Council position,” she said quietly. Scorch glanced at her, surprised at her shrewdness. “I know how much you wanted it,” Penny continued. “I hope there aren't any hard feelings. All I want is to serve my Society the best way that I can – but I know you would have been great in the position.”

     Scorch blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected an apology from Penny, or for the new Council member to be so sensitive to how much she had wanted the position. For a moment, she felt a prickle of guilt. Then she pushed it back firmly. _It doesn't matter how well-intentioned she thinks she is,_ she thought with a fierce pulse of anger. _She stole my position, and she's hurting the Society and the Code. I have to stop her._

     They retreated into a narrow alley, a bit away from the Council Home. “We can eat here,” Scorch mewed, dropping the magpie as they settled onto the pavement. Penny sat across from her. As Scorch took a small bite from the safe patch of the magpie, Penny began digging in. She curled her lip a little after the first bite; for a moment, Scorch worried the taste would put her off enough that she wouldn't keep eating. But Penny didn't seem willing to criticize Scorch's catch. She kept eating, even as Scorch's gaze on her grew more intense.

     Suddenly, Penny jerked back, eyes wide. She swiped her tongue over her jaws, as though trying to wash a bad taste out of her mouth. “Wha...?” Penny tried to take a step forward, only for her legs to buckle out from under her. She fell forward onto her chest, gasping for breath. Her jaws began to foam, her eyes bulging with terror as she clawed at the pavement, gasping and wheezing.

     Scorch felt a rush of shock. She hadn't expected the berries to work so quickly, or for Penny to be in so much pain. The she-cat let out a strangled screech of agony as she struggled and thrashed, wild terror in her amber eyes. Scorch hung back, hesitating. Every instinct screamed at her to help Penny. But she held back, forcing herself to sit and watch as Penny struggled for life.

     Penny's terrified gaze flew around the alley, until it finally fell on Scorch. “H...help me...” she gasped, her jaws frothing.

     The self-reliant felt herself start to tremble. She had not imagined that watching Penny's death would be so terrible. Guilt and fear were filling her up inside, nearly overwhelming her. But as her gaze locked with Penny's, a strange sort of calm began to settle over her. The guilt began to fade, anger and satisfaction taking her place as she remembered why she was doing this. She said nothing, keeping her narrowed golden glare on Penny, even as the terrified she-cat gazed desperately at her.

      _You stole everything that I ever worked for,_ she thought, anger spreading like ice through her veins. _You don't deserve any of it. And I'm going to watch you die, so I can take my rightful place._ Her claws slid out, black hatred in her heart as she watched Penny's struggles.

     Scorch curled her lip in a cold sneer as Penny's struggles grew weaker. _Say hello to Sushi for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait again. Though, to be fair, a week isn't that long a wait. It's just longer than I've been uploading. But I can't exactly keep up a schedule of 1-2 chapters a day when I'm in college. :P But I'll try to have the next chapter uploaded a little sooner.
> 
> Anywhoo, so we see Scorch finally implement her plan to poison Penny. I wanted to show both that Scorch is still a person with feelings and with guilt, not just a soulless monster who kicks puppies for fun, but also that she's willing to murder for ambition, and that she's really doing this for herself. I think I succeeded.
> 
> We also learn that Sushi has died, and that Scraps has been dead for a few moons now. It's kind of weird to see a character that I wrote from the POV from when she was a kit die of old age. At least Sushi was at the end of a long life, and felt that she had finally made up for all the horrible things she'd done. She's young again when she's with the Cats of the Stars, and she no longer has her tooth-spiked collar or reinforced claws, or her scars. She's completely and totally free from any of the marks of her terrible life with Scourge. Wrapper's limp and mangled tail are also gone in the afterlife, by the by.
> 
> And since the Cats of the Stars functions a lot like StarClan, I guess I might as well say who led each cat to the stars.
> 
> Lark was led to the Cats of the Stars by her old mate Dagger.  
> Bellchime was led to the Cats of the Stars by Lark.  
> Catflap was led to the Cats of the Stars by Bellchime.  
> Wrapper was led to the Cats of the Stars by Bellchime.  
> Scraps was led to the Cats of the Stars by Mudfur, his mentor.  
> Sushi was led to the Cats of the Stars by Bellchime.
> 
> I shall try to post again soon. I want to get SA done, as well as the ref sheets for COTF, so I can move onto book six.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorch waits for Penny to die

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Novella 2: Scorch's Ambition  
Chapter Eight

     Suddenly, pawsteps sounded nearby, from the street around the corner. Scorch stiffened, fear coursing through her. Penny's screeching had died down to a painful moan, but what if some cat still heard her? Panicking, Scorch pressed her paws over Penny's muzzle, forcing her jaws shut.

     "Is someone there?" a voice called. Scorch recognized the new of the border guard Cloudy, her father's sister. A moment later, she rounded the corner, her mate Drip beside her. "We heard someone screechi- Penny!"

     The two cats had caught sight of Penny sprawled out on the pavement. The she-cat was unconscious now, twitching feebly. Scorch quickly shifted her paws to make it look like she was supporting Penny's head. "She just started choking!" she told the other cats, sounding as worried and afraid as she could manage. "I don't know what's wrong! Please, help her!"

     Inside, she was seething. _No!_ she wanted to snarl. _She was almost dead!_

     Drip and Cloudy wasted no time. They rushed to Penny's side, checking her over. "Oh stars, she isn't breathing!" Drip gasped.

     Cloudy was calmer. "Drip, go get a healer," she ordered sharply. Drip hesitated, then darted off. Cloudy turned her attention back to Penny. "If she was choking, maybe it was something she ate," she mewed. Her gaze swept across the alley, until it came to rest on the magpie. "Scorch, bring that closer," she ordered. "We can show it to the healer when they get here."

     Scorch stiffened. _If a healer sees that, they might know it was poisoned!_ She had meant to dispose of it after Penny was dead, so no cat would find it. But there was no chance of that now. Reluctantly, she grabbed the magpie and dragged it closer to Cloudy. The border guard had pried Penny's jaws open, and was scooping out as much of the magpie if she could. To Scorch's relief, Penny was barely breathing. _It may already be too late for her,_ she thought viciously.

     It didn't take very long for Drip to return. Icicle was right behind in, with small white flowers in his jaws. "I made a quick stop at Barb's den for some yarrow," he explained curtly. "Cloudy, Drip, hold her still." Icicle's sister nodded. Drip used his paws to keep Penny's shoulders and forelegs pinned to the pavement, while Cloudy kept her hindquarters still. The pale gray healer tore some of the leaves off the yarrow stems, then forced them into Penny's jaws, closing them and stroking her throat to make her swallow. Scorch watched with bated breath.

     Suddenly, Penny's body convulsed. She began retching up what she'd eaten of the magpie. Scorch turned away her gaze, as though unable to watch her friend be sick, but in truth she was fuming. _Cats of the Stars, don't let him save her!_ she prayed, anger pulsing through her veins. _Everything will be ruined if he does._

     After a few moments, she seemed to have finished. "Well, she's gotten as much out as she can," Icicle mewed grimly. "We need to take her somewhere safer."

     "The Council Home is closest," Cloudy told her brother. Icicle gave a brisk nod. Cloudy turned to the two self-reliants. “Drip, bring that magpie with you. But don't carry it in your jaws – tuck it under your chin. Scorch, help me carry Penny. We'll keep her supported between us – we don't want to risk hurting her.”

     Scorch nodded, trying to push away her fear. She crouched, letting Cloudy drape Penny's front legs and torso over her broad shoulders. Cloudy let Penny's hind legs and tail rest over her own shoulders. The two she-cats stood, supporting Penny carefully between them as they started carrying her down the alley.

**SCENEBREAK**

     Gasps of horror rose from the crowd as the group brought Penny into the clearing. Scorch and Cloudy helped carry her into the Council Home, laying her out on her nest. They were quickly shooed from the den by the healers, who gathered in the den together to look after the poisoned Council member. Scorch and Cloudy returned to the clearing outside of the Council Home. The gathered cats were all crying out in fear and worry, all eyes trained on the Council Home. Bright and Swipe had stayed outside, fearing too many healers would crowd Penny, but Icicle, Barb, and Twilight were all inside with their patient.

     “Let me through!” A gray tabby tom pushed through the throng of cats, his green eyes glazed over with terror, with a young ginger tabby right beside him. The crowd parted as Bounce and Peggy rushed towards the Council Home, Penny's mate and daughter desperate to get to her side. Tire and Flash were right after them, pelts bristling with terror as they rushed in to see their daughter, their son Puddle just behind them.

     Scorch saw Sunny racing to the other end of the clearing, leaping up onto a trash can against one wall. “Silence!” she yowled, her tail lashing in command, ice-blue eyes blazing. Slowly, the crowd's cries began to die down, and cats turned their attention to their leader. The cats of the Council came to stand before her, gazing stoically back at the cats of the Society. Once the noise had died down, Sunny's stern gaze fell on Scorch and Cloudy. “What happened? How did Penny get like this?”

     “I don't know. I was going to relieve Beetle of guard duty so he could attend the vigil, and Drip was accompanying me,” Cloudy began to explain. “As we were walking, we heard a cat screeching, like they were in pain. We rushed to help, and that's when we found Penny barely breathing. Scorch was with her.”

     Scorch stiffened as the eyes of every cat in the Society turned to her. Some cats looked suspicious, but most were just concerned. “Tell us what happened, Scorch,” Sunny mewed calmly. Scorch saw no suspicion in her mother's eyes. With a flicker of annoyance, she realized how much her mother trusted her. _And how little she realizes what she's done wrong._

     Quickly, the self-reliant tried to come up with a convincing lie. She hung her head sorrowfully as she said, “Penny and I decided to get away from the vigil for a while. We didn't want to be around so many cats when we were grieving. While we were out, we found a magpie sitting out. It didn't look like any cat had tried to hide it after hunting, and most cats were at the vigil, so we thought maybe a dog or something had caught it and left it.” The self-reliant affected a sigh. “It was stupid, but we were tired and dull with grief, and we decided to eat it. I didn't eat as much, and Penny started getting sick all of the sudden, like she couldn't breathe.”

     Sunny's gaze softened with sympathy, and understanding murmurs swept through the crowd. Soot, who was standing near Scorch, nudged her sister with one paw. “It wasn't your fault,” she murmured. Scorch felt a flicker of annoyance, but also relief. _If Penny dies, no cat will ever have to know the truth. Oh stars, please let her die!_

     Only a few moments later, Twilight emerged from the Council Home, her amber gaze grim. A green collar hung around the neck of the she-cat, a leftover from her life as a kittypet, before she had decided to give up her soft life to help heal the cats of the Society. As she stepped into the clearing, every cat's gaze turned to her. “How is she?” Sunny asked. Scorch's stomach clenched as she noticed the magpie tucked under her chin, which Twilight quickly let drop to the ground in front of her paws.

     “Still unconcious,” Twilight mewed grimly. “We think she's purged most of the poison from her system.” Worried murmurs rippled through the crowd at her use of the word “poison.” She continued, “There's something else. This magpie she was eating?” The healer nudged it with one paw, curling her lip. “We've checked it over. This bird has been covered in the juice of deathberries.”

     The murmurs escalated into cries of fear and worry. Cats were looking at each other with wide eyes, crying out their shock at the idea of a cat of the Council being poisoned. Sunny's gaze had widened as well, and her voice shook a little as she demanded, “Are you sure?”

     Twilight nodded. “We're sure. Deathberry juice has been spread all over the feathers of this magpie, and it's even been forced down it's throat.” The gaze of the former kittypet was narrowed, fierce anger flashing in her eyes. “Whoever did this, they meant for whoever ate this bird to die. It's only luck that Penny was found soon enough to be saved.”

     A gasp rang from the crowd. Scorch felt a rush of horror as she recognized the gasp of Bright. The pale cream healer was standing near the Council Home, her green eyes wide with stunned horror. “Oh stars, no!”

     “What is it?” Tooth asked the healer.

     She turned her horrified gaze to the Council tom. “It's... a few days ago, Scorch asked me about different kinds of poisons. She said she wanted to warn kits to stay away from them... and I told her about deathberries!”

     For a few moments, there was complete silence. Every cat seemed too stunned and horrified to so much as mew. Sunny looked like she had been frozen to the spot, her eyes flown eyes wide in horror, her pelt bristling, tail sticking out. Sniff had gasped, hurt and fear flashing in his yellow eyes, while Scruff was staring at his sister in complete disbelief. Only Soot still seemed confused. “Well, of course she'd want to warn kits away from dangerous herbs,” she mewed, blinking her golden eyes as she gazed at the other cats. She took a step closer to her sister, fear in the bristling of her pelt. “What are you trying to say? You think _Scorch_ poisoned Penny, just because she was trying to help protect some kits? How can you say that?”

     “It's not exactly conclusive proof,” Hubcap agreed in a growl, glaring at the cats around him. “Scorch has always tried to help the young and old of our Society. Why would that mean she's guilty?”

     Sunbeam shook her head slowly, her amber gaze glazed over with shock. “I don't know, Hubcap,” she murmured. “She did seem pretty jealous of Penny. And it's quite a coincidence...”

     Hubcap turned on her with a snarl. “How can you say that?” he demanded. “She's our best friend! How could you even think she could do something like this?”

     “How else could the magpie have ended up like that?” Tawny asked, her green gaze hard with fury. “Do you think some cat set out a poisonous bird by _accident?_ Someone clearly wanted whoever ate the bird to die, and it would be pretty stupid of them to just leave the bird for _any_ cat to eat. Scorch was alone with Penny, she knew about the deathberries, and she already had a grudge against her. It had to be her.”

     “You don't know that for sure!” Soot snarled. “For all you know, some cat just had a grudge against the Society and was willing to let _any_ Society cat who found the magpie die from eating it.”

     “Enough!” Every cat fell silent at Sunny's yowl. The she-cat had looked like a terror-frozen rabbit only moments before, but now she had smoothed down her pelt and lifted her chin. Though she tried to appear calm and determined, fear still shone in her eyes. “Scorch, what do you have to say about all of this?” she asked in a carefully neutral tone.

     “It's nonsense, of course,” Scorch answered, keeping her tone calm. “I was disappointed not to get the Council position, sure, but I would never _kill_ someone over it. We found the bird the way I said. Soot is probably right, it must have been some cat with a grudge against the Society.”

     Some cats were nodding slowly, but most still looked uneasy, or downright hostile. “It's still too big of a coincidence,” Shadow grunted. “Scorch asks a healer about deathberries, and suddenly her rival for the Council position shows up poisoned by deathberries?”

     “That isn't proof,” Hubcap insisted, flattening his ears back.

     Blink growled, “All I know is that Scorch was alone with Penny, and Penny ended up dying from eating deathberries. We can't just ignore that. Scorch is a suspect until we can figure out the truth.”

     Scorch's hackles began to bristle as cats from her Society glared and growled at her, suspicion in their eyes. “I didn't do anything!” she insisted, fear edging into her tone. _How can I convince them I didn't do it?_ she wondered desperately. _Even if Penny dies, and the truth with her, will I ever get the Society to believe it was an accident?_

     Her fear only climbed as Barb stepped out of the Council Home, her spiky pelt even more ruffled than usual. There was hard anger in her green gaze as she looked up at Sunny. “Penny is awake,” she revealed.

     Scorch felt a blaze of terror. _No!_

     Relieved murmurs spread through the crowd. “That was fast,” Glass commented.

     Barb gave a brisk nod. “She managed to get most of it out of her system, and she's young and strong. She's still weakened from it, but we're starting to think she's going to be alright.” Her gaze grew serious again as she looked back at Sunny. “You should come in and see her, Sunny. And you, Sniff. You need to hear what she has to say.”

     A thrill of fear spiked through Scorch's veins as Barb glanced briefly at her. _Penny must have told her the truth!_ she realized. The self-reliant was quickly being overcome with panic. Penny would be able to tell every cat that Scorch had given her the magpie, and that she'd done nothing to help her when she was screeching in pain. There was no escape from what she'd done now. Sunny would believe Penny, the whole Society would know the truth, and she would be at the mercy of the Council. Briefly, she considered making a run for it. But she knew she wouldn't get far, not with so many cats in the clearing ready to catch her if she tried. All she could do was pray that Penny didn't remember what she'd done, or that the Council wouldn't believe her.

     Sunny and Sniff exchanged a fearful glance, but after a moment, they gave stiff nods. After the leader hopped off the garbage can, the couple followed the healer into the Council Home. Cats continued to glare at Scorch, their suspicions heightened by Barb's behavior. Soot had stepped closer to Scorch, pressing her trembling pelt against her sister's side. “It can't be true,” she repeated, fear making her mew tremble. “It just can't be. Scorch would never.”

     Scorch waited with bated breath, watching the Council Home. For what seemed like moons, nothing happened. Then, finally, Sunny and Sniff emerged from the den. Their eyes were glazed over in horror, their steps slow, as though grief were dragging at their paws. Sunny murmured something to her mate, then began trudging towards the garbage can, scrambling on top of it. Once she was standing on it, her ice-blue gaze fell on Scorch. For several moments, she said nothing. Then, finally, she rasped, “Penny told us that Scorch told her she'd caught the magpie.” A shudder ran through her as she added, “And she told us that when she was screeching for help, Scorch just stood there and glared at her.”

     Furious yowls broke out from the crowd.  
     “Murderer!”  
     “Traitor!”  
     “Foxheart!”

     Scorch took a half-step back as the cats of the Society turned on her, hate and fury in their eyes. Even the few cats who had spoke in her support were staring at her in stunned horror. “Oh stars, it can't be,” Hubcap breathed, his pelt trembling.

     Only Soot stayed by her sister's side, trembling from head to toe. “It can't be,” she repeated stubbornly.

     Sunny seemed as ancient and weary as an elder now, her tail drooping, her gaze dull with misery. “Scorch, do you have anything to say in your defense?” she rasped, her mew heavy with grief.

     The self-reliant was trembling with fear, but she forced herself to bring her head up sharply, tail lashing. “Penny was poisoned and nearly died,” she growled. “It must have been a huge shock. She's confused about what she saw and heard. Who knows what those deathberries did to her head?” Even as she tried to defend herself, she could see the hate and anger in the eyes of her fellow Society cats. She knew that she wasn't fooling any cat anymore. _They all think I'm a killer,_ she realized.

     “She's not confused, Scorch,” Sniff mewed, looking just as horror-struck as his mate. “She remembers exactly what happened.” There was so much pain in his eyes as he looked at his daughter. “Scorch, I remember how angry you were when Penny was chosen instead of you. But... how _could_ you?”

     With every cat glaring at her, and barely any cats believing in her innocence, Scorch finally snapped. “How could I do what?” she demanded, dropping any pretense of being sorrowful or calm. Her hackles bristled with righteous anger, her tail lashing and eyes flashing with fury. “Try to fix _your_ mistake? Try to save the Society from an incompetent, dangerous _fool_ who was going to tear our code to pieces?” She lifted her chin, growling, “Try to take my rightful place on the Council? I did what I had to do, and I'm not going to apologize to any cat for it.”

     Sniff flinched away, as though he'd been struck. Sunny was staring at her daughter with such sorrow and hurt, while Scruff looked like he was trembling with anger. Soot had recoiled from Scorch, her eyes as big as moons. “No,” she gasped, looking terrified. “Oh no, no, how could you!”

     Scorch turned a scornful glare on her sister, sneering, “I was just trying to put the Council's mistake right. You shouldn't be so surprised, sister. Penny was a danger to this Society, and I wasn't going to just sit on my tail while she destroyed what Sushi worked so hard for.”

     Soot just stared at her sister, betrayal and hurt gleaming in her eyes. Scorch tried to take a step towards her, only for a furious yowl to ring out. “Don't take another step towards her, foxheart!” Scruff bounded through the crowd, shoving himself between Scorch and Soot. He stood protectively in front of the tiny she-cat, ice-blue eyes blazing with fury as he glared up at Scorch. “You don't even have the right to speak Sushi's name,” he snarled, lashing his tail furiously. “Leave my sister alone, traitor!”

     Scorch took a step back, tail bristling in fury. “ _I'm_ the traitor?” she repeated, outrage in her snarl. “Penny is the one who wanted to make our Code weaker!” Her voice rose as she turned back to the rest of the crowd, her glare sweeping over the cats of the Society as she addressed them all. “The Code is what protects our Society from cats like Scourge! It binds us together, and forces us to regard each other with mercy!”

     “And where was your mercy when you poisoned Penny?” Sunny rasped, gazing down at her daughter.

     The self-reliant stared back coldly. “I wouldn't have had to poison her if you hadn't picked her instead of me,” she sneered. “You had no right to pick that soft-hearted fool over me. I was obviously the best cat for the job! I would have made our Society strong!”

     Desperation crept into Sunny's tone. “That Council position was never any cat's by right,” she reminded her daughter. “It belonged to whoever the Council chose. I thought you understood that. I told you, just because you're the leader's daughter, it doesn't mean you were guaranteed anything.”

     “Oh, don't lecture me about expecting favoritism from your mother!” Scorch snarled, all of the resentment she'd ever felt for her mother bubbling to the surface. “What do you know about having to earn anything? Scourge picked you to be the leader of Twolegplace from the moment you were born, and Sushi always planned to hand you the leadership of the Society. You never had to earn anything in your life!” She brought up her chin, snarling, “I wasn't going to be like that. I _worked_ for everything I have. I put everything I had into training for that Council position, and I earned it! I'm the strongest, smartest, best cat for the job, and you all knew it!” She curled her lip as she glared up at her mother, feeling a rush of satisfaction at the hurt in Sunny's eyes. “You're the one who gave me the name that Scourge gave you, when you were meant to be his heir,” she pointed out with a sneer. “You must have known I was always destined for leadership. You're the one who betrayed me, when you didn't make me part of the Council!”

     Sunny was trembling as she looked down at her daughter. “I named you Scorch because I saw the same fire in you that my father saw in me,” she whispered. “I wanted the great things for you that he foretold for me. I wanted you to use your courage and your ambition to protect your Society.” She hung her head for a moment. “Maybe it was arrogance. I thought I could encourage you to be everything my father wanted me to be, but without the cruelty. But I didn't do enough to temper that ambition. I didn't teach you enough mercy. I'm sorry.”

     “It's too late,” Scorch growled. “You've made your regard for me pretty clear. And now, you want to call me a traitor, just for trying to fix _your_ mistake.”

     Slowly, Sunny lifted her head. For a few moments, her gaze locked with Scorch's. The larger she-cat stared down her tiny mother, feeling hate flowing through her veins, a fire of rage burning in her chest. Sunny still seemed weary and heart-broken, but as she stared down her daughter, she seemed to draw herself up, strength returning to her as anger sparked in her ice-blue eyes. “My mistake was in not seeing sooner what you had become,” she meowed clearly. “But now, you've nearly killed a cat of this Society. Your fate is up to the Council now.” She glanced into the crowd, ordering, “Snowflake, Prickle, take Scorch into the Council Home. Watch her until the Council comes in for the night. We'll keep a constant guard on her until the Council can decide her punishment.”

     The two border guards quickly reached Scorch. They stood on either side of her, nudging her and making her walk forward. Scorch growled as their pelts brushed against her own, but she knew she had no choice. Glaring defiantly at every cat in her sight, she said nothing as the guards led her two the Council Home. She turned her glare on Sunny as she reached the Council Home, not turning her glare away until she couldn't see the leader anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was an eventful chapter. And also a long one. Nearly 4000 words long.
> 
> I was surprised that so many people assumed that Penny was already dead at the end of last chapter. It only said her struggles were getting /weaker/, not that they had died away completely, and I didn't include her in the list of cats who were led to the Cats of the Stars. :P Which, I'm thinking might evolve into being called the Society of the Stars in the far future of the Society. Just a thought. ^^
> 
> But anyway, Penny is alive, conscious, and likely to survive. And now every cat knows what Scorch did. This should be interesting. ^^ I do feel really bad for Scorch's family in this chapter. It's so devastating for them to realize that Scorch was willing to kill without mercy.
> 
> Only two chapters left. ^^ I'll try to post them soon.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorch awaits her punishment.

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Novella 2: Scorch's Ambition  
Chapter Nine

     Scorch was kept in a far corner of the Council Home that night. A guard was kept on her all night – first, Snowflake and Prickle. After the Council came in to sleep for the night, Sunbeam took over on guard duty, and Hubcap volunteered to help her. Scorch gave a low growl under her breath as her friends came to stand before her. Hubcap still seemed stunned, hurt shining in his eyes. “I don't understand,” he murmured as he settled onto the dusty floor. “We've been best friends since we were kits. I trusted you. I thought I knew you.” A shudder ran through his pelt. “How... how could you try to _kill_ someone?”

     “I always knew you were ambitious,” Sunbeam murmured, her shrewd gaze sweeping over the larger she-cat. Sadness gleamed in her eyes. “But I never thought you would go this far. I never realized that you didn't care about any cat but yourself.” There was a bitter growl in the last few words.

     Scorch glared at them for a few moments. “If you can't see why I did what I had to do, then I have no use for you,” she growled. Then, slowly and deliberately, she turned away, lying on the dusty floor of the den with her back turned to her friends. She heard a mournful mew from Hubcap, and a sigh from Sunbeam. Scorch flattened her ears back, doing her best to ignore them as she tried to sleep.

      _Cats of the Stars, why did you let me fail tonight?_ she wondered fearfully. Anger still surged in her blood, anger at her mother, at Penny, at the Council, but beneath that there was an undercurrent of fear. She knew she had her ancestors' support in what she had den – why had they allowed her to fail? If Cloudy and Drip hadn't walked by when they did, Penny would be dead by now, and everything would be as it should. So why had luck failed her so much? _Has everyone abandoned me, even my ancestors?_

     With these uneasy thoughts in her head, Scorch finally drifted off into sleep.

**SCENEBREAK**

     Her dreams were dark and uncertain, with flashes of fire and shadow, and distant snarls. After her darker dreams faded, she found herself on a dark alley at night. To her surprise, she could see Sushi in front of her, young and strong again, as large and powerful as Scorch. The collar that had always hung around her neck was gone, and her pelt blazed with starlight. Her golden gaze was unreadable as it fixed itself onto Scorch. The living cat could just make out the outlines of other cats beside and behind Sushi, a wall of starry spirits standing strong before her.

     “I did what had to be done!” Scorch called to them, desperation creeping into her tone. She swung her head side to side, trying to catch the sympathetic gaze of some spirit, before looking back at Sushi. “Don't let the Council betray me like this! They stole what was rightfully mine, they're letting Penny destroy the Code! It's your job to watch over the Society – you have to do something!”

     Sushi said nothing. Scorch could see sadness gleaming in her golden gaze, disappointment in the slow lashing of her tail. Though no cat had opened their mouth, a mournful sigh rippled through the crowd. It seemed to hold the voice of many cats, with an echoing, airy sound to it, drawing softly on and on. Scorch pinned her ears back, trying to block it out, but she could feel the disapproval of every cat as they gazed at her in judgment. One by one, they began to fade away, like mist dissolving, until only Sushi was left in front of her.

     Scorch stared desperately at her. “You know why I did it,” she whispered, feeling her pelt beginning to tremble. “You know I was right. Sunny will never understand – I need your help!”

     Once again, the spirit said nothing. Grief and disappointment glowed in Sushi's eyes as she gazed at Scorch a few moments longer. Then, she lowered her head sadly, and began to fade away. Scorch watched desperately as the last spirit disappeared, leaving her completely alone in the darkness of the alley.

     Scorch jerked awake, eyes flying open as her breath caught. It took a few moments to remember where she was, and why. She was still in the corner of the Council Home, her back aching from lying on the hard stone floor with no soft nest beneath her. As she blinked a few times, trying to shake off her grogginess, the sunlight pouring into the den, shining on the empty nests, told her it was nearing sunhigh. The Councils' nests were empty, and the cats themselves were nowhere to be seen. The only cats in the nest were the two border guards sitting in front of Scorch, watching her movements with narrowed eyes as they blocked her from leaving her corner.

     Her stomach clenched as she recognized one of the guards. Scruff's fur was even more unkempt than usual, and there was a dull glaze of weariness and grief in his eyes. From his appearance, Scorch guessed he hadn't gotten much sleep. But any sign of grief was outweighed by the col hatred in his ice-blue gaze as he glared at his sister. His fellow border guard, Dove, sat beside him. Her green gaze was narrowed coolly as she stared at the prisoner.

     “So, you're finally awake,” Scruff growled, his hackles raising a little.

     The hatred in Scruff's glare clawed at Scorch's heart. She had never been as close to her littermates as Scruff and Soot were to each other, but she did care about them, and had never imagined her brother would hate her. Memories of her dream came trickling back, with the sad disappointment in Sushi's eyes as she gazed at her. The night before as well, Soot had looked at her with such horror, and Sunny and Sniff had seemed stunned with grief. For a moment, her heart ached. _My family hates me. They don't understand._

     Then, slowly, anger began to trickle back into her heart. Resentment overcame her grief as she remembered all the times her family had failed her. None of them had appreciated the work she had put towards earning the Council position. They hadn't appreciated the seasons of hunting, battle training, and learning that she had done over and over to be the best cat for the job. Bitterness clawed at her chest as she remembered that Sniff and Sunny had allowed Penny to take her place on the Council. Scruff had called her a traitor for trying to get rid of Penny, and Soot had looked at her like she was a monster. Even Sushi had turned her back on her now, abandoning her to her fate as she watched from the safety of the stars.

     Ugly hatred stirred in her gut. _They're the traitors, not me,_ she thought, lashing her tail. _Even the Cats of the Stars have betrayed me now. I will never look to the Cats of the Stars again._

     With a low growl, Scorch shifted onto her belly, glaring at her guards. “What exactly is your plan?” she asked in a growl. “Are you going to keep me in this corner forever? Good luck with that.”

     Scruff's hackles bristled, his fangs exposed as he spat at his sister, but Dove cut off his angry reply with a short glare. After a moment, he looked away, lashing his tail. Scorch noticed how her pelt brushed against Scruff's, and how his tail brushed against her flank. She felt a rush of resentment, her tail bristling. _Scruff doesn't deserve to find new happiness with some she-cat,_ she thought with a fierce flash of loathing. _None of them do._

     Once Scruff had looked away, Dove turned back to Scorch. “The Council is outside right now voting on your punishment,” she told the prisoner in a clipped mew. “They've been at it all morning. Once they've reached their decision, we'll bring you out there so you can hear it.” She curled back her lip. “Then, your fate is in their paws.”

     For a moment, fear pricked at Scorch's heart like thorn-sharp claws. The Council must hate her now – what kind of punishment would they decide for what she'd done? Would she be kept prisoner? Exiled? Even killed? But Scorch quickly pushed that fear away, anger taking over again. “Fine,” she growled. Let the Council decide what they would. If they truly wanted to punish her for trying to take her rightful place, they would only be revealing themselves as traitors and fools. _And if they really want me dead, I won't go down without a fight,_ she added darkly. Ugly satisfaction coursed through her at the thought of tearing through fur and flesh, the slashed throats of those foolish enough to try and kill her spurting with blood.

     Scorch turned her back pointedly on the two guards, ignoring them as she settled on her other side. She laid her head on her paws, glaring at the cracked stone on the wall in front of her, letting the anger fester in her heart. _I'll make them pay for this,_ she swore silently, her claws scraping lightly against the stone floor.

     She wasn't sure how much time passed in silence after that. No cat spoke, the guards simply watching Scorch as she kept her back turned to them. The sun's glow began to grow dimmer in the den, the orange lights of sunset splashed across the walls. Finally, pawsteps sounded near the entrance of the den, the sound of small paws approaching the corner. “The Council has made its decision,” Hopscotch announced quietly. The former kittypet sounded nervous as he glanced at Scorch. “They want Scorch in the clearing now.”

     “Finally,” Scruff growled. His tone was gruff, but there was a note of fear underneath it. Scorch felt a wave of disgust. _Too scared to actually watch the Council order your sister to death?_ she thought mockingly. _Coward._

     Dove took a step towards Scorch, as though to help push her to her paws, but Scorch warned her off with a sharp hiss. She rose to standing, her legs stiff after a whole day of laying on a stone floor, but she did her best to cover it up as she stepped towards the guards. Scruff and Dove fell in on either side of her, keeping a close watch on her as Hopscotch led them out of the den.

     The sun was setting beyond the walls of the surrounding dens as Scorch was led into the clearing. Everything was cast in an amber glow, long shadows falling over the cobblestones. Sushi's body was gone – the Council had likely taken her to be buried before they started their vote. Scorch was led towards where her body had lain, in the center of the clearing.

     Sunny stood atop the garbage can by the wall, the Council sitting in a semi-circle before her. They were cast in the shadow of the wall, their eyes glowing from the shade. Other cats were gathered nearby as well. Hopscotch bounded off to join his fellow trainees, Opal and Peggy, by the side of another wall.

     Various Society cats were surrounding the clearing, casting judging glares on Scorch. Tire and Flash sat side by side, Puddle crouched before them. Flash's yellow gaze flashed with anger, and Tire pulled back her lips in a sharp hiss as Scorch and the guards passed her. Cloudy, Snowflake, and Icicle sat together, varying degrees of grief and anger in their eyes as they watched their brother's kit. Bright looked at her paws as Scorch walked out of the den, guilt in the bristling of her pelt, and Hubcap and Soot sat together, watching her entrance with horror and grief.

     Scorch lifted her chin, curling her lip with disdain. She pointed ignored the gaze of every cat as she padded into the clearing, holding her head high with pride, only looking at the Council once she was seated in the center of the clearing. Fury boiled in her blood as she noticed the youngest Council member. Penny still looked weak; she had to lean against Sunbeam in order to stay sitting. But her amber gaze filled with a strong anger as she glared at Scorch. The prisoner glared right back, unfazed. _You should be dead right now,_ she thought bitterly.

     Once Scorch was seated, her guards sitting on either side of her, Sunny began. “Scorch, you are here today because you have admitted to the attempted murder of a cat of this Society. The Council has deliberated through the day, and we have come to an agreement about the punishment for your crime.” Sunny took a deep breath, a small shudder running through her pelt. “But before we tell you our judgment, do you have anything to say in your defense?”

     Even as she tried to hide it, grief glowed clearly in Sunny's ice-blue gaze. Sniff wore a similar expression from his spot among the Council, hurt and betrayal in the hunch of his shoulders. But Scorch felt only scorn for her parents. They were nothing but weak cowards, giving Scorch any chance to convince them not to carry out their punishment against her. They were willing enough to call her a traitor for what she'd done, but at least she'd had the courage to actually do something. They wanted her to beg and snivel at their paws, to plead forgiveness, so that they could be released from having to harm their daughter. But she would never beg. If they were going to call her a traitor, she was going to make them put their claws where their words were.

     “I said everything I had to say last night,” she growled, holding her head high. She locked her golden glare on her mother, staring her down. “I did what had to be done, and I came to take what is rightfully mine. My only regret is that I failed.”

     Her glare shifted to Penny for a few moments. To her credit, the young Council cat didn't flinch from the glare of the cat who had tried to kill her. Penny met Scorch's glare evenly, a challenge in her amber gaze, even as her pelt prickled uncomfortably. After a few moments, Scorch glanced back at her mother. “If the Council wants to call me a traitor for what I've done, then they are only showing what fools they are.” She gave a scornful flick of her tail, sneering, “Do your worst.”

     Sunny flinched. Then, after a moment, her gaze hardened. “Very well,” she growled, drawing herself up to her full height, her flame-colored tail lashing. The authority of a leader had come back into her growl. “Since you have shown no remorse for what you have done, and because your actions were so serious, this Council has voted to send you into exile.” Scorch thought she heard a gasp from Soot in the crowd, but she ignored it, keeping her glare on her mother. “You will be escorted out of Twolegplace immediately, and once you have passed beyond our borders, you will never be allowed to return. All of our border guards will be on alert for you. If any cat sees you in Twolegplace after today, you will be hunted down by our guards, and brought back here for futher punishment. If you disregard your exile, if you ever try to hurt more cats of the Society, and if you prove to be a great enough threat to the Society...” She paused, taking a moment to collect herself before continuing, “The Council will order your execution.”

     A storm of emotions surged in Scorch's chest, her thoughts scattered. Relief that she was not to be executed battled with fury and outrage over her exile. _All I ever did was try to serve this Society!_ she wanted to screech at every cat in sight. _You have no right to do this to me!_

     But she knew that screeching and ranting, however justified it was, would do her no good. She could see the cold judgement in the eyes of the Council, and as she glanced back at the other watching Society cats, anger and hatred burned in almost every gaze. The Council had made up its mind, and the Society hated her too much to listen to her. It was over.

     She jerked her chin up, glaring down her mother as she growled, “So be it. If the Council are truly fools enough to exile the strongest cat in the Society, then you have proved that there is no honor in the way the Society lives. I was wrong to ever find pride in this life.”

     Growls rose from the crowd, but Sunny silenced them with a quick lash of her tail. “Enough. You must leave us now. I will join your escort, and personally make sure that you leave our territory.” Her eyes were narrowed chips of ice as she added, “If you know what's good for you, you won't come back.” Scorch said nothing, simply glaring down her mother.

     Sunny hopped down from the garbage can, signaling the end of the meeting. Scruff and Dove stepped back as Beetle and Prickle came to stand on either side of Scorch. Once Sunny joined them, they began to lead Scorch away from the clearing. Scorch let her glare sweep across the crowd as she was led away. Sunbeam had gone to stand with Hubcap, murmuring to him as he stared mournfully after Scorch. Penny was surrounded by her family, who were shooting hate-filled glared at the banished she-cat. Rage surged through Scorch at the sight of all of them. _I'll make you all pay,_ she swore silently.

     Her gaze fell last upon her family. Sniff had returned to his kits. The anger had begun to drain from Scruff, his expression becoming vulnerable as he leaned against his father. Sniff was giving soft licks to the top of Soot's head, trying to comfort both of his kits. Soot looked too stunned to even notice. Her golden gaze was bleak with horror, her pelt unkempt and dusty, as though she hadn't even bothered to groom since the vigil. For a moment, she looked up, and her golden gaze fell on Scorch.

     The last thing Scorch saw before she she passed beyond the walls of the twoleg dens was her sister's gaze, desperate and raw with pain, filled with despair and grief, and one burning question. _Why?_

**SCENEBREAK**

      The small patrol led Scorch to the edge of Twolegplace. Though Scorch still felt as much anger as ever, fear was starting to prick at her pelt. Even worse, a sense of loss stirred in her chest. Twolegplace was the only home she had ever known. She was about to lose everything that she had ever cared about. If the Council had her way, she would she never be able to come back here.

      _They can't stop me,_ she thought darkly. But as much as she felt righteous anger over her banishment, logically she knew it was no use to fight back. Alone, she stood no chance against the might of the Society. It would take an army to take control of the streets, and allow Scorch to reclaim her rightful place. She had never met any cat outside of Twolegplace before – how would she convince cats she had never known to fight on her behalf. _I can't have my revenge now,_ she realized.

      _But one day, I will._

     After a while, they finally came to the border of Twolegplace. Beyond the last row of twoleg dens was the forest, stretching out as far as Scorch could see. Despite herself, Scorch felt a twinge of fear.

     Prickle and Beetle stepped back as Sunny approached her daughter. Now that she was not having to address the Society as their leader, Sunny's facade of strength had faded. There was so much pain in her ice-blue gaze, and so much love, as she looked at her daughter. “This is where you must leave us,” she murmured. “Once you cross the border, you can't come back.”

     Scorch turned a scornful glare on her mother. “Who's going to stop me?” she sneered. “You?”

     Sunny gave her daughter a long, measured look. Finally, she said, “I love you more than you will ever know. But I have to put the safety of my Society first. If you come back and try to harm more cats of the Society, I will kill you myself.” There was sadness in Sunny's mew as she said this, but no hesitation. A dull determination glowed in her eyes. “So don't try it. I'll do what it takes, no matter how much it kills me.”

     The tiny tabby turned towards the forest, sighing. “There is so much outside of this little Twolegplace, Scorch. A whole world is out there for you to explore. Here, you're a killer, but out there...” She glanced back at Scorch, weariness in the sad twitch of her tail. “You can start over. Make a new life for yourself. Find something that gives you purpose. You have so much of your life ahead of you – don't waste it all on your anger.”

     The strength of the love burning in Sunny's eyes was suddenly too much for Scorch. She looked away, tail lashing angrily. She didn't want her mother's good wishes. She wanted her anger; she needed it. Anger was what reminded her of her family's betrayal, and what gave her the strength to fight past it. “You're not my leader anymore, remember?” she growled bitterly, trying to hide her confused emotions. “I don't have to do anything you say.”

     A soft sigh sounded from Sunny. “No,” she murmured. Scorch stiffened as Sunny's nose touched to her pelt. “But I will always be your mother.”

     Fury blazed through Scorch's pelt. Ignoring her mother's gasp, she tore away, bounding across the Society's border and into the forest. She halted once she was just beyond the treeline, turning to glare back at the cats of the Society. Prickle and Beetle were watching warily, as thought waiting for her to try and cross the border again, but Sunny only had resignation in her gaze.

     Scorch held her mother's gaze for a few moments, then turned away with a snarl. She bounded off into the forest, never looking back at the home she had lost.

      _They betrayed me,_ she thought as she raced through the undergrowth, her claws tearing into the soft dirt underpaw. _They all betrayed me._ Faces flashed in her mind – Sunbeam and Hubcap, Sunny and Sniff, Penny and Scruff. Even Soot, with her soft voice and her gentle heart. Her bitterness grew and grew, until she felt nothing but hatred for every last one of them. _But they'll see. I'll make them pay for it, every single cat in Twolegplace._

     There was nothing she could do to get her revenge yet. Staying near Twolegplace wouldn't help her, and with the destruction from the twolegs seasons ago, the forest was no place for cats to live. _So I'll travel,_ Scorch thought. _I'll go wherever my paws take me, and I'll learn how to thrive. I'll become even stronger._

      _And I'll never come back here until I've found a way to get my revenge._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took a bit to get done, but at least it's an extra-long one. ^^ And only one chapter left now. :D
> 
> Okay, so good news and bad news. We'll start with the good news - there's a Warriors movie being made! 8D I can't tell you how freaking excited I am about this. I know there's going to be changes from the book, and there's always the chance that this movie will completely suck. But as much as I would prefer for it to be perfect, I will go see it however terrible it is. I am /that/ pathetically obsessed with this series. I don't even care. Just take my money.
> 
> But I do hope that it's really good. And yeah, they're going to have to make changes to make it fit a two hour movie, but that's just how these things go. Personally, I'm pretty excited to see how they'll condense and change things. As lon gas they don't screw up the personalities of any of the characters - even if they cut some characters, I'm cool with that, I just don't want them to totally change any of the characters they do keep. Either way, I am so ridiculously excited for this movie. I have been in this fandom for eleven years, and I never thought this day would come. :D
> 
> The second good news - they're making a new Erin Hunter series about African wildlife. :D I never really got into Seekers or Survivors, but this one sounds really interesting and I will definitely give it a shot. :D
> 
> And now, for the bad news, something much more personal to me. My grandma died this afternoon. It was all rather sudden - we didn't even know she was sick until a week or so ago, and she's been in the hospital for about that long, and she just kept getting weaker. Luckily, I got to see her at the hospital when I was home visiting for fall break. I didn't realize she only had days left to live, and right now I'm mostly just kind of in shock that I won't see her again. But at least I got to see her one last time.
> 
> Well, that doesn't have much of anything to do with EOTW, I just figured I'd explain why I might be a bit more subdued or slow in my replies for a bit. I will try to get the next chapter out soon. Yeah, I know the end of this chapter sounded a lot like a final ending for the book, but there is one last chapter in this novella. There will be a time skip, and we'll get to see how Scorch is faring in her exile.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five moons later

Warriors Series 5.5: Echoes of the War  
Novella 2: Scorch's Ambition  
Chapter Ten

     A cold leaf-fall breeze swept over the moor that morning, carrying the promise of the coming leafbare. In the soft light of early morning, a lone cat stood on the moor, letting the breeze thread through her fur. Though she felt the cold seeping through her pelt down to her bones, she made no sign of it. Her golden gaze was hard as it swept across the moor, glinting like ice.

     Five moons had passed since Scorch's banishment from the Society of the Street, and from Twolegplace. She had traveled far from her home in those moons, wandering through wild forests, and more Twolegplaces, until she had found herself on this moorland. Soon, she would move on, and find somewhere else to roam. She couldn't settle down – she had no home, and she would never have a home again until she had reclaimed what belonged to her.

     After letting her gaze wander the moor for several moments, Scorch finally began to walk, padding across the open moor, her paws barely making a sound on the soft frost-tipped grass. Five moons had done much to make its mark on the outcast. New scars were splashed all across her pelt, hard muscle rippling under her pale fur. Her pelt clung a little closer to her frame, now that she didn't have others to hunt with her, and the colder weather made hunting harder. But she had learned how to survive, and thrive, in the wild.

     The scars were not marks of defeat, but of victory. Ever since her exile, Scorch had become increasingly hostile to any rogue or loner she came across, picking any fight she could find. The frequent battles both honed her fighting skills, and allowed her to claim the spoils of her victory, whatever she wanted from the defeated cat. That usually meant she either got an easy meal for the day, after taking whatever the cat had already caught, or a safe place to sleep that night, if she went for their den instead.

     Scorch felt no remorse for any of it anymore – why should she? Out here, only the strongest survived. That had been the Society's mistake too. If cats were too weak, or too soft, to defend what was theirs, what right did they have to it? She had not realized until she'd had to live on her own what little sense there was in defending the weak. The elders had wisdom that was valuable, queens were raising kits who would one day grow strong, and even the sick could recover to be strong again. But the foolish, and the soft, what use was there in sheltering them? What use was there in protecting those who could never survive on their own, and would only taint others with their softness? Penny was smart, but too soft-hearted, and she would weaken the Society. _I was the strongest cat they had,_ Scorch thought as she padded onward. _They should have let me use my strength to serve the Society. But they didn't recognize true strength when they saw it._

     The rogue walked along a downward slope, coming up toward a clump of clovers where she knew rabbits sometimes came to forage. Moorland hunting didn't suit her - there was nowhere to hide and sneak up on prey, and she was too big and slow to catch them in an open chase. Her best chance was usually to find what little cover she could and try to use surprise to get closer to her prey, and make the Chase shorter. Even with that hunting method, she felt too exposed on the moor, and planned to move on soon. There were other places she could travel, where easier prey could be found.

     Scorch dropped into a crouch as she neared the clover patch, slinking around to hide behind a clump of heather. Sure enough, as she settled into a hunting crouch, she could see a rabbit nosing at the clovers, its furry nose twitching. sharp hunger clawed at her gut, but after five moons of exile, Scorch had learned to be patient. She waited for the rabbit to draw closer.

      _Now!_ Scorch burst from the heather, lunging with claws extended towards the rabbit. With a squeal, the rabbit spun around and fled. The rogue flew after it, closing in. But just as she was about to reach it, it made a desperate bound for a small burrow on the slope, disappearing inside just before Scorch's claws could snag it.

     The rogue slowed to a halt, panting as she glared at the burrow. _Mousedung,_ she thought with a rush of anger. _I should have caught that._ Her frustration was mostly with herself - she had been too slow to see the burrow, and hadn't recognized the danger of losing her prey.

     She was about to turn away when a startled squeal emerged from the burrow, only to be abruptly cut short. Scorch gazed at the burrow, curious, as a small black figure emerged with the rabbit hanging from his jaws. The tom's amber eyes flashed with understanding as he noticed her. "Ah, so that's why the rabbit was in such a hurry," he commented lightly, setting his prey at his paws. "It was too panicked to smell me waiting for it."

     Scorch curled her lip. "You hide in rabbit burrows to hunt your prey?" she asked, a mocking edge to her tone.

     The tom shrugged, looking unfazed. "Not always. But it has its benefits.” His gaze flickered briefly with curiosity. “I think I've seen you hunting around here before. You're a pretty good rabbit hunter, for such a big cat.” Scorch wasn't sure if she was imagining the mocking edge in his tone. “Too bad you didn't catch this one.”

     Scorch narrowed her eyes, already annoyed with the weird tom, and his apparent lack of fear. "You may have caught it, but don't think you can keep it," she growled, arching her back and raising her hackles as she loomed over the smaller tom. "Cats who hide like prey probably fight like prey, too."

     To her surprise, the tom's whiskers twitched, as though he were amused. He sat back on his haunches, apparently at ease, while he used one paw to nudge the rabbit toward her. "It was your catch too," he told her easily. "Tell you what; let's share it. And while we eat, I think you'll want to hear what I have to say."

     Uncertain now, Scorch looked over the tom more critically. His sleek black pelt lay over a small, skinny frame. At first, she hadn't thought of him as much of a threat. But now she saw the lean muscle that his pelt hid, and the scars scattered across his pelt, marking him as a fighter. She was still the bigger and likely stronger of the two, but maybe he wouldn't be as much of a pushover in a fight as she'd thought. Perhaps it was better to accept half of a rabbit than to risk injury for the whole rabbit, if he was offering anyway. Reluctantly, she let her hackles down. “Very well,” she growled, eyeing the tom. “But try not to annoy me. I'm not one for chatter.”

     “I'll endeavor not to,” the tom mewed wryly. Together, the two cats began to share the rabbit between them, eating in silence for a few moments. Scorch made sure to take the greater share of the rabbit, and to his credit the tom didn't comment on it.

     After a few moments, the tom asked, “What's your name?”

     The she-cat watched him suspiciously for a few moments, before grunting, “Scorch.”

     “Good to meet you, Scorch,” the tom mewed. Though his tone was polite, Scorch caught the sharp interest in his amber gaze. “My name is Breeze. But once, I was Breezepelt.”

     “Weird name,” Scorch grunted, not looking at him as she ate. She wasn't going to let this weird, scrawny tom think he was worth her time until he proved that he was.

     Breeze grew serious for a moment. “It was my warrior name,” he said, an edge entering his tone. He looked up at her for a moment, his amber gaze serious. “Have you ever heard of the Clans?”

     Scorch stiffened. _The Clans!_ Her mind flashed back to the stories from her kithood, when Sushi would gather her and her littermates closer and tell them stories of the great Forest Battle. Four Clans had lived in the forest beside Twolegplace, and Scourge had allied with Tigerstar, the leader of ShadowClan. When Tigerstar had betrayed them, Scourge had killed him, and had gathered the forces of BloodClan to try and kill the Clans and conquer the forest. But the ThunderClan leader, Firestar, had killed Scourge, and Sushi had fled BloodClan to raise her kits in peace.

     She knew about the Clans from Sushi's stories about the battle, and from what the loner Ravenpaw had told her. But she had never seen the Clans for herself; the twolegs' destruction of the forest had caused the Clans to flee that place moons before Scorch had been born. She had sometimes wondered whether they still existed somewhere, in some new home, or whether they had disbanded. But there was no need to let this tom know how knowledgeable she was about the Clans, or her ancestors' history with them. “I've heard stories,” she answered simply.

     “I know more than stories,” Breeze said darkly. Scorch tried not to look too interested. “Once, I was a warrior of WindClan.”

     He went on to tell her about his life in WindClan. How his father had always ignored him, and his Clanmates hadn't been much better. How Brokenstar had come to him in his dreams, and begun to teach him real strength in the Dark Forest. How his Clan had turned on him for trying to be the strongest warrior he could, and had exiled him and his mother. “They didn't recognize strength when they saw it,” Breeze told her, a hard edge to his mew. “All I wanted was to be the best warrior I could, but they were afraid of my strength, so they banished me.” Though he was trying to appear calm, Scorch recognized the anger boiling just under the surface.

     Scorch had to admit, the tom had caught her attention more than she would have guessed. The tale of the mystical Dark Forest, and dead warriors coming to fight and kill the living, was strange enough. But what really stood out to her was Breeze himself. He tried to act calm and in control, and he spoke like he had simply been misunderstood by his Clanmates and wrongly accused.

     But Scorch could see through his act, and underneath it, she could see that underneath was a tom boiling with anger and outrage. She knew, because it was the same anger she felt in her own heart. He wasn't some innocent warrior who had been wrongly accused. He was just the same as her – a strong, ambitious cat who had tried to take what he felt he deserved, and had been exiled for it. She was surprised how much this scrawny Clan cat she'd never met reminded her of herself.

     After he finished, she was silent for a few moments, thinking. As interested as she was now, she didn't want to show it. No need to make this Clan cat think he had her attention. “Why are you telling me this?” she finally asked, flicking her tail dismissively. “What does this have to do with me?”

     Breeze's gaze was sharp with interest as he looked at her. “I've noticed you hunting on the moor a lot the last few days,” he told her. “I've been meaning to send someone to talk to you. You seem like a strong cat, and a good hunter. You're just the sort of cat I want on my side for this fight.”

     Scorch pinned her ears back, a growl rumbling in her throat. “What fight?” she asked stiffly. _Does this cat just expect me to fight some battle for him?_ she wondered with a flash of anger. If Breeze thought she was going to roll over and be his obedient little warrior to command, she would show him just how wrong he was.

     But what he said next made her pause. “I have many rogues under my command,” he told her, eyes glinting with a fierce light. “Enough to challenge the might of all four Clans. But we're always looking for new recruits.”

      _An army..._ A new thought was coming to Scorch, a new flame of hope lighting in her heart, but she fought to push it back. “I'm not looking to be any cat's warrior,” she sneered, looking down scornfully at the smaller tom. “Why should I follow any cat's orders, and fight their battles for them? I look out for myself.” Her gaze narrowed. “And why should I follow a cat who couldn't even convince his own Clanmates of his strength?”

     Scorch was pleased to see surprise, and anger, flash in Breeze's eyes. _Good._ She wanted him to know she saw him for exactly what he was, and wasn't fooled by any of his pretty speeches about how he'd been wronged. After a moment, he collected himself. “This isn't just about me,” he told her. “The Clans are a threat to any rogue who just wants to live their life. They hold every cat, even those who choose not to live among them, up to the standards of their code. And yet when their own warriors break the code, they seldom punish them. They scorn those who live differently from them, but when their own warriors try to be the strongest they can for their Clan, they are feared and chased out.” He lifted his chin, amber eyes flaring with passionate anger. “It's time the Clans were held accountable for all the damage they've done.”

     The she-cat just flicked her tail. “They haven't done any damage to me,” she pointed out. “So why should I care?”

     Breeze paused again. Scorch got the sense that he was looking at her, really looking at her, and seeing more than just a strong fighter that could serve him. When he finally spoke again, his tone was the plainest that she had heard it yet. “Because the only way to prove your strength is to take down any cat that says otherwise,” he said bluntly. “These cats have wronged me, and others – I want to make them pay for it. You're a strong fighter, and you can help me.”

     He flicked his ear, amber gaze thoughtful. “And in return, maybe there's something I can offer you.” He looked intrigued now, his tail flicking in a slow rhythm behind him. “Obviously, you're not just some dumb rogue who'll take any orders given. I could use someone like you, an ambitious fighter, someone who knows how to plan and calculate. Someone more than just another follower – someone with power.” He cocked his head to the side, a challenging glint to his amber eyes. “So?”

     Scorch tried to keep her outward appearance of disinterest, but inside, her mind was reeling. _An army. I've found an army._ This tom may be the leader of these rogues he spoke of, but he was offering the chance to have power over them too. She could feel her paws starting to quiver with excitement. _I've finally found a way to get my revenge!_

     Even in all the moons that had passed, Scorch had never lost her desire for revenge, or forgotten the betrayal she had suffered at the paws of her family. Sushi, Sunny and Sniff, Scruff and Soot. They were all weak. They hadn't appreciated her strength, choosing to punish her for it instead. _I was wrong to ever be proud of living in the Society,_ she thought darkly. _The Code of the Street isn't worth defending, because it punishes the strong for their strength, and coddles the weak. And it sounds like the Clans are just the same._ She dug her claws into the ground, the ugly hatred stirring in her gut. _Any group that rejects the strong, and punishes them for their strength, does not deserve their protection. So the strong must take what they deserve._

     The more she thought about it, the more her mind was made up. She would join this tom, and his gang of rogues. She would kill his enemies for him, and she would do it well. And when the time came that the Clans were dead, and Breeze had gotten his revenge, she would finally ask for her favor. If she had impressed him enough, and had shown enough loyalty and strength to help him get his revenge, she would get him to have his rogues help her take her own revenge. His rogues would swarm into Twolegplace, killing the border guards, the Council, and any cat that stood in their way. But Scorch herself would be the one to kill Sunny.

     Hate surged through Scorch at the thought of her mother. _You stole my future,_ she thought viciously, bitterness swelling in her heart. _You're the one to blame for all of it. I'm going to kill you yourself, and before you die you will know how much your daughter hates you. And then, I will take your place as the leader of the Society. And if those fools won't listen to me... I'll_ make _them._

     It was strange, Scorch reflected, that she had spent so long trying to protect the Society from cats like Scourge, and yet she would be the one to finish his work in destroying the Clans. _Maybe he had the right idea all along._

     Her mind made up, Scorch finally looked back up at Breeze. The black tom was watching her in patient silence, but Scorch could see the sharp interest in his amber gaze. He needed her help, just as much as she needed his. She was bound to be stronger, smarter, and a better strategist than any of the rogues that were already following him. He needed someone like her to help him lead. And she needed his army and his support to take her revenge on the Society. For now, these two ambitious cats would have to work together to what what they needed from the other. And then, when the time was right, she would finally have the leadership of Twolegplace.

     “Very well,” she finally growled, meeting Breeze's gaze. “I'll help you.”

      _Look out, Clans,_ she thought, cruel glee. _I'll kill you all first. And then, I'm coming for you, Mother._

END OF NOVELLA TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> BREEZE:_
> 
> _We are outgunned, outmanned  
>  Outnumbered, outplanned  
> We gotta make an all out stand  
> Hey yo, I'm gonna need a right hand man..._
> 
> _SCORCH:_
> 
> _...Why are you telling me this?_
> 
> _BREEZE:_
> 
> _I'm being honest  
>  I'm working with a third of what our congress has promised  
> We are a powder keg about to explode  
> I need someone like you to lighten the load  
> So?_
> 
> _ENSEMBLE:_
> 
> _I am not throwing away  
>  My shot  
> I am not throwing away  
> My shot  
> Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
> I'm young, scrappy, and hungry!_
> 
> _SCORCH:_
> 
> _I am not throwing away my shot  
>  *takes offered job*_
> 
> Haha, sorry, I just got a very strong Right Hand Man (a song from Hamilton, for those who don't know) vibe off of this chapter. :P And I snuck a few references to it in the chapter. For those totally confused about Breeze and his army, I suggest you go read the main books of my Echoes of the War series, specifically Waning Moon and the books following it (though you should probably read Faded Boundaries and The Broken Shadow first. :P)
> 
> Anyway, here at last is the end of Scorch's Ambition. I don't have extra documents to upload after the last chapter like I did for Sushi's Society - that was just because a whole new type of group had been formed, and I wanted to show how the allegiances was structured for them, and what their code looked like. Not the case here. So this is truly the end of Scorch's Ambition.
> 
> This was definitely a different kind of story to write. ^^ I haven't written a start-of-darkness story since Fall to Hatred, my old Lion King fanfic about Zira, which hasn't been for years. This was definitely fun, though of course it was sad to write Scorch going from a thoughtful, intelligent, if somewhat distant, she-cat to someone who lost herself to her hatred. But we'll be back to Silentstorm soon enough. ^^
> 
> But first, I want to wrap up a few things for the Society. I might plan one more Society-based novella at some point, as this seems like a bit of a sad way to leave the story of the Society, but that probably won't be for a while. So let's go over a few things that happened after Scorch was exiled.
> 
> First, Penny totally recovered from her poisoning, and went on to be a strong, well-respected member of the Council. Ash had her kits with Shy - they had one daughter, a she-cat named Owl. Owl is a dark sleek, small (but not tiny like some of her kin) dark gray tabby she-cat with one white paw, and her father's golden eyes. Shy completely adores his daughter, and dotes on her constantly. In addition, Scruff became mates with Dove. I think I may make Soot mates with Hubcap, but I'm not sure. Sunny and Sniff continued in their roles. They were devastated over losing their daughter, of course, but they found comfort in each other, and in the kits they had left. Similarly, Sunbeam and Hubcap found comfort in their friendship for each other, even after their other best friend betrayed them.
> 
> I think that covers everything, but if you have more questions, let me know. I may not answer all of them, though, because like I said I might have another Society novella.
> 
> So, next up is the sixth - and last - book of the main series of Echoes of the War. It's so surreal to think I'm already starting on the last book. There may be other novellas, but this is the last main book in that series. Anyway, I'll try to have the cover and allegiances done and posted soon. I have some chapter planning to do first, and I may shake things up a little bit, but we shall see. But I may take it slow with getting that book started. I have a lot to do for school right now, and I don't want to rush right into posting a bunch of chapters.
> 
> Well, I'll see you there, I guess. ^^


End file.
